


亚久津仁与千石清纯的同居三十题（亚千亚互攻）

by Sansan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, 亚千, 千亚
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan/pseuds/Sansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从国中交往到现在，25岁的亚久津仁与千石清纯搬进了属于自己的公寓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 相拥入眠

**Author's Note:**

> 纯自给自足产物……

       亚久津和千石第一次相拥入眠是他们还在读国三的时候。

 

       那时的他们刚刚结束了人生初次的性体验——某次千石跑到亚久津家里留宿后的擦枪走火。炎热的夏日似乎给身心都蠢蠢欲动的少年们添了几分莫名的胆量，顾不得一整个下午奋战的游戏成果还未保存，千石一把甩开手里的PS2手柄，揽住亚久津的脖子吻上了他。对于两个完全没有经验的国三生来说，仅仅是单纯磨蹭的刺激就已经足够大了，很快便互相释放在了对方的手里。初体验的尴尬带来了一段沉默，千石转头望向躺在狭小单人床左侧的亚久津，橙黄的路灯把他的头发映成和自己相像的颜色。像是能感受到千石的凝视一样，亚久津睁开了眼睛对上了他的目光，千石反而有些不好意思把头埋在了他的颈窝里，一只手臂搭在了他的肩上，而亚久津也出奇地没有制止千石亲密的搂抱。消褪的内啡肽顺着夏日的暖风带来一阵倦意，十年前的亚久津和千石伴着舒适的沉默渐渐睡去。

 

       而那时的二人不知道，十年后的今天，他们正式搬进了属于自己的公寓并得到了一张宽敞的双人床。

 

       他们将拥有无数个相拥入眠的夜晚。


	2. 一同外出购物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “之前问过你吧，为什么一定要买这个床。”
> 
> “嗯？啊，理由不是很明显么，我还以为亚君已经知道了呢。”
> 
> 千石的双手环住了亚久津的脖子，用最擅长的挑逗语调在他耳边低声说道。

　　亚久津对床没有什么特殊的感情。

 

　　孩提时代和优纪一起经历了不断搬家的数年，年轻的妈妈只身一人带着孩子，生活的压力迫使他们租住过各种破烂的公寓，这对母子只能勉强获得两叠榻榻米的空间睡觉。

 

　　亚久津进入中学后，优纪也找到了在咖啡馆当服务生的稳定工作，他们搬进了一个相对较安全的社区，亚久津拥有了自己的房间和单人床，虽然他经常会在客厅看F1比赛到深夜，然后就直接在沙发上睡到第二天上午。（*注1）

 

　　后来顺利成为职业网球选手的亚久津与步入音乐人道路的千石各自走上了职业的正轨，已经拥有固定收入的二人租了一间能看到漂亮夜景的高层公寓展开了没羞没臊的同居生活，这也是为什么亚久津正和千石正在附近的家具市场里，被一群在周末带着熊孩子出来闲逛的人群包围住。

　　

　　“嘛，毕竟是为了我们第一个共同的家啊，亚君（*注2）就忍忍吧。”千石眨眨眼睛，用抱歉的语调抬头对边上身高已经超过190厘米的冷酷傲娇男说道。

　　

　　“哼，今天就把该买的全买完！老子绝对不会来第二次。”整张脸写着不爽的亚久津一把将千石拉到身旁，挽救了橘子头差点被手拿冰激凌的孩童所毁掉的骚包裤子。交往了十年，千石已经能轻易看透亚久津的“习惯性无情”背后的真实情绪，当然，他也掌握了可以让自己不坦率的恋人听从自己意愿的技巧。

　　

　　新租的公寓附带了基本的家具，直接入住是没问题，唯独缺少了一张适合的床。房子的业主在睡眠地点的选择上是个传统派，也就是和式的“铺被子”。虽然亚久津对此表示无所谓，可千石却一定要拉着他跑到家具市场挑选洋式的床，还说他已经在网上选好了款式。亚久津问过千石为什么要如此执着，橘子头只是意味颇深地笑了笑并未回答，亚久津从来都不是个喜欢刨根问底的人，于是他仅仅“切”了一声便任由千石拉着他来到这里。

　　

　　两人选择床垫的意见很统一，玉米纤维与乳胶的复合制床垫能轻松承受住现役网球运动员与前网球运动员的体重，并让他们均获得充分的放松，而问题在于，要挑一个什么样的床架呢？

　　

　　商场里的款式琳琅满目，从美式乡村到北欧极简、从维多利亚到现代工业，价格不一的种种床架整齐的摆在开放式的卖场里，每种都搭配了风格适合的床上用品以供参考。

　　

　　“Lucky！目标发现！亚君，那个那个！我说的就是那个！”千石像是一眼就在“床海”里发现了他想要的，兴奋地跑了过去。

　　

　　“喂，小心一点，周围都是小鬼自己也变小鬼了吗。”亚久津依靠腿长优势，大步走向千石的方向。

　　

　　那是一个设计十分简洁的钢制床架，床头由三根横向的钢管组成，支腿也使用了相同粗细的钢管，整张床架全部使用了银灰色的粉末涂料，推荐搭配的白色底纹蓝色字母做点缀床上用品也十分的清爽，给人一种无机质的放松感。

　　

　　“实物果然比网上要好得多呢，价格OK，搭配的被套也挺有品味，亚君觉得怎么样？”坐在那张床上的千石边研究床架的商品信息标签边问道。

　　

　　无论是颜色还是材质，亚久津其实都非常喜欢，这么多年过去他早已经不再惊讶于自己的恋人（虽然打死他也不会把这个称呼说出口）如此了解自己的喜好，可傲娇的本质令他也只是弯起嘴角说句“还不错”而已。

　　

　　千石自然听懂了亚久津的意思，他从床上跳起来扑上了高个子彼氏的肩膀。

　　

　　“就愉快地买下了哦~♪回家还要组装好一阵子呢，不知道今晚来不来得及。”

　　

 

　　

* * *

 

　　

 

　　

　　“虽然花了比预期多的时间，也总算是在今天之内装好了，lucky。”千石浑身是汗地仰面倒在了刚铺好的被单上感叹道，“lucky”的尾音由于体力过度消耗的原因，听上去带有几分难以言说的性感。

　　

　　和现如今每天都熬到凌晨进行音乐创作的千石不同，这种程度的消耗对于现役网球选手来说根本不值一提，未穿上衣的光滑躯体看上去仅仅出了一层薄汗而已。他将千石的身体压在身下，给了他一个轻柔绵长的亲吻，一吻过后的他似乎想起了什么，开口问向身下汗涔涔的橘子头。

　　

　　“之前问过你吧，为什么一定要买这个床。”

　　

　　“嗯？啊，理由不是很明显么，我还以为亚君已经知道了呢。”

　　

　　千石的双手环住了亚久津的脖子，用最擅长的挑逗语调在他耳边低声说道。

　　

　　

　　

　　 **“这个床头，不是很适合把双手绑在上面吗？”**

　　

　　

　　

　　亚久津突然觉得床的确是个好东西。

　　

　　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：看F1到半夜，之后在客厅沙发上睡觉是官方设定，来自于pair puri 8。  
> 注2：亚君（あっくん）这个称呼来自于网球王子舞台剧，后来看到很多日文同人里也经常出现便沿用了，而“仁”在这篇文的设定里是千石在做爱或是闹别扭的时候才会使用。


	3. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “呐，仁。”
> 
> 影片在此时播放到了一个血腥的高潮，尖叫声此起彼伏，可亚久津能听见的只有千石散发诱惑的低语。
> 
> “搬家到现在，我们还没在沙发上做过吧？”

　　千石喜欢和亚久津一起窝在新居的沙发上。

　　

　　平时不喜欢两人黏在一起的亚久津在这时会容许千石做些像普通情侣一样的举动，比如膝枕。

　　

　　面前的电视屏幕上放映着前几年票房十分火爆的西洋系恐怖电影，内脏出现的时长比演员们的脸还多。亚久津穿着睡衣，放松地坐在沙发里，一只手放在扶手上，另一只则看似无意地摆弄着刚洗完澡还没干透的橘色头发。

　　

　　享受着膝枕的千石像是在回应亚久津的抚弄似的，懒洋洋地用脸颊蹭了蹭恋人肌肉紧实的大腿。

　　

　　“唔，那个红发的辣妹这么快被切成两段真是可惜啊，我还以为她会和女主角发生点儿什么呢。”轻浮本性不改的某人抱怨道。

　　

　　“嗯。”

　　

　　“刚刚一闪而过的尸体有个不错的屁股诶~”

　　

　　“嗯。”

　　

　　“但是亚君的屁股才是世界一番！”

　　

　　“……”

　　

　　千石坐起身，看向身旁的银发男人。黑暗中唯一的光源只有不断闪烁的电视，亚久津的金色虹膜显得尤为明亮，令人无法移开目光。他像是感受到了千石的凝视，转头迎上了千石宝石般的绿眸。

　　

　　“呐，仁。”

　　

　　影片在此时播放到了一个血腥的高潮，尖叫声此起彼伏，可亚久津能听见的只有千石散发诱惑的低语。

　　

　　 **“搬家到现在，我们还没在沙发上做过吧？”**

　　

　　这是一个不需要回答的问句，因为亚久津用吻来表示了他也和千石拥有着相同的欲望，千石顺势把亚久津压倒在沙发的另一侧，手熟练地伸进了衣服里享受着光滑有弹性的紧致肌肤。

　　

　　他们都没有多余的精力去吐槽屏幕上正上演的“红发辣妹神奇复活化身最终BOSS与女主角相爱相杀最终为爱献身”的狗血戏码了。


	4. 起床气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同在球队里的手冢很奇怪为什么今天亚久津的脸上居然挂着和不二神似的诡异微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微性描写注意

　　说到起床气，一般人都会直觉地认为亚久津才是那个在下午三点对叫醒他的优纪骂骂咧咧地摸着肚皮走进浴室洗漱的问题少年，而如今成为了职业运动员后拥有了规律生活的亚久津切实体会到了当年自己母亲的辛苦。从事音乐工作的千石免不了经常写歌写到天亮，有时候更要在舞台上演出一整晚，无论是哪种情况都会导致极少数的睡眠时间以及难以控制的暴躁。

　　

　　平日的千石当然不是那种会对自己伴侣大吼大叫乱发脾气的人，可总会遇到那么几次累到极点的情况不是吗？

　　

　　亚久津满脸阴沉地站在床前看着搂着被子睡得一塌糊涂的千石。昨夜是千石第一次被大牌音乐制作人带到某知名流行歌手的地区live做嘉宾演出，演出结束后又参加了由歌手的经纪公司举办的庆功宴，活生生被大牌制作人灌成了一颗酒浸橘子。好不容易回到家一头栽进床里，没睡多久还差点吐在了亚久津身上，差点被殃及到的某人为了防止千石被呕吐物呛死也跟着折腾到了朝阳升起的时刻。虽然两个人都因为不同的原因没有睡好，但有着早起晨练生物钟的亚久津却先一步起了床，顺便收拾完昨天（或者说一个半小时前）千石造成的一片狼藉。

　　

　　“喂，你以为现在几点了，再不起来老子踢烂你的橘子屁股。”睡眠不足心情奇差的亚久津抬起脚略带粗暴地蹬了蹬酣睡中的千石。哼，把本大爷累成这样，居然敢睡的那么香，真是可恶。

　　

　　被强制叫醒的千石心情当然也很不好，确切的说是糟透了。过量摄入的酒精还滞留在肝脏里等待分解，头像是被无数个锤子轮番砸着，耳边全是嗡嗡的声音。身体上的不适加上被打断睡眠的怒意，千石大声地吼道。

　　

　　“吵死了，我要睡觉。”说完用被子蒙上了头。

　　

　　传说中的怪物亚久津怎么可能不对这样的挑衅还手，他直接扑在千石身上，一把将被子掀开，顺手还扯掉了他的睡裤。迷迷糊糊的千石还没反应过来发生了什么事情，突然间全身像是被融化般的快感所包围。

　　

　　他惊讶地睁开眼往身下看去，视网膜所捕获到的景象彻底让他更加搞不清楚状况了。

　　

　　亚久津的头出现在自己的两腿之间，正在上下缓缓移动。

　　

　　“啊哈……啊……为、为什么突然——”被突然袭来的快感刺激的语无伦次的千石挣扎地问道。包裹住身下的温暖口腔像是代替回答一般用力地收紧了，灵活的舌头来回舔弄着敏感的头部和系带处，而由于口腔的主人并未包裹住自己的牙齿来避免伤害粘膜的缘故，偶尔戳碰所带来的痛感和快感交织更是令千石的大脑一片混沌。

　　

　　“仁……不行了，我、我要……我——”下身汇聚的快感逐渐逼近峰值，正当千石准备迎接那熟悉美好的高潮时，亚久津突然毫不留情地松开了他，站起身来。

　　

　　“我去训练了。”亚久津像是刚才什么都没干似的用平静的语气说道，朝玄关的方向走去。

　　

　　“诶！现在？”完全摸不着头脑的某人过了几秒才明白是自己的恋人在表达他的不满。“对不起啦仁都是我的错，我不该吼你的，求你快回来让我射好不好？”处在高潮边缘被硬生生停下的千石只能无助地朝那个冷酷的背影哀求道。

　　

　　“自己处理吧，我走了。”说完便是大门被重重关上的声响。

　　

 

 

　　

* * *

 

 

 

　　

　　同在球队里的手冢很奇怪为什么今天亚久津的脸上居然挂着和不二神似的诡异微笑。

 

       （实际上他只是在脑海里不断播放着自己走后千石是如何眼泪汪汪地套弄着自己直到高潮的一百种可能性画面而已。）


	5. 离家出走&接对方回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傍晚的海风吹来一阵阵有节奏的涨潮声，天边的太阳如今只剩一个小小的金边露在外面。千石和亚久津面对面站在沙滩上，两人之间的距离由于亚久津刚才的拉扯而比平时近了一半。夕阳用它最后的橙色余晖肆意挥洒在少年们的侧脸上，个子稍矮的男生的笑容却要比那光芒还要温暖灼人，微微有些泛红的绿色双眸透出主人坚定的决心。  
> 　　  
> 　　而这一幕则像是胶片录制的电影般永远定格保存在高个子男生的青春记忆当中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事时间为序章全国大赛刚结束后。由于实在是很想写这两个题目，便没按照顺序继续写第五题，而以后进行到第十八题和第十九题的时候可能会用十年后的同居设定再次写一遍。

　　八月傍晚的海风一阵阵打在脸上，刚才还高挂着的太阳不知何时逐渐变得赤红。

　　

　　手机早已经没电也不想去充，买车票剩下的钱也全花在了住宿费上。

　　

　　昨天给家里留了个纸条就跑了出来，漫无目的地换着电车，不经意间就来到了千叶。在海滩附近心不在焉地闲逛了两天，只给姐姐打过一个电话说明了自己没被绑架让他们不要去报案。

　　

　　“啊……我真是个笨蛋。”

　　

　　千石坐在沙滩上自言自语道，偶尔有两三个玩水的孩童和散步的情侣从周围走过。

 

　　——自己实在是太没用了吧，先是输给那个脚抽筋的桃城，后来又败给同样是二年生的神尾手里，好歹还是山吹网球部的Ace……

　　

　　“对不起，亚久津。”

　　

　　和比赛结束的那时一样，千石抬起头望向橙红的海平面，勾起嘴角略带自嘲地说道。

　　

　　没有你在，我们输得很难看呢。

　　

　　要快乐地打网球，要轻松地打网球，打网球的时候最开心了，对吗？从打网球的第一天开始就这么认为的，哪怕输掉了比赛后也是这么认为的。

　　

　　执着于胜负什么的，一点都不Lucky。

　　

　　但是这种不甘心的感觉又是怎么回事。

　　

　　不甘心自己没有使出全力，不甘心自己不愿使出全力，不甘心自己国中最后的一年就这样止步于全国大赛。

　　

　　那家伙当时也抱有相同的想法吧，千石回想起劝服亚久津再次打网球的那个月圆之夜。亚久津从来就没真正放弃过网球，无论心底里的渴望再怎么深刻也好，那头孤狼绝对不会丢下高傲的尊严承认软弱的真实想法。千石当然知道这些，所以他用自己的方式强迫亚久津直面对网球的热爱。可是轮到自己呢？

　　

　　自己真的热爱着网球吗？千石止不住地胡乱思考了数日。

　　

　　沉浸在少年心绪中的千石突然被后颈传来的冰凉触感吓了一跳。

　　

　　“呜哇啊啊啊！！！亚、亚久津？！”条件反射而迅速转过身，映入眼帘的是那熟悉的银色。

　　

　　穿着件黄色夏威夷衬衫和白色沙滩裤的亚久津蹲在他面前，手里拎着一罐冰镇的橙汁和一罐麦茶，看来这就是刚才贴在千石脖子上的东西。

　　

　　“啊！你怎么会在这里！”完全被亚久津的出现弄得思维掉线的千石不禁大声地问道。

　　

　　“那么大声音是想把海啸招来吗，吵死了。”亚久津将手里的橙汁塞给了和橙汁颜色一模一样的橘子头。

　　

　　“谢谢……啊不对你还没回答我的问题！这里可是千叶诶！还有你穿的是什么鬼啦哈哈哈！”逐渐反应过来的橘子头发现了亚久津品味微妙的衣着。说真的，黄色夏威夷衬衫？虽然亚久津一直是个不良没错，但在千石心里他可是衣柜里只有黑白灰三种颜色衣服的高冷家伙，这种昭和年代版的痞子标准服装是什么情况啦。

　　

　　“怎么，你有意见？”像是有些被冒犯了，亚久津的表情一僵。

　　

　　“哪里哪里，夏天和海滩就是穿夏威夷衬衫的right timing~不过你到底为什么在我面前出现？”千石看着亚久津起身坐到了自己的身旁。呃，绿色人字拖？

　　

　　“……老太婆告诉我你在这里。”事实上是着急的千石姐姐打电话给了南，南又打给了优纪（因为没有亚久津的号码），说实话亚久津也不明白自己听优纪说起千石这家伙一个人离家出走没有音信的时候会如此焦躁，居然也不管不顾地甩手跑来找他。

　　

　　“嘿诶——嘛，一定是姐姐传出去的消息吧。”想起自家老姐的千石低头苦笑，果然让家人担心了呢。不过他万万没想到亚久津居然会是那个跑来抓他回去的人，真是的，一点儿都不符合他的角色设定啊。

　　

　　“你这家伙，自己一个人跑这么远要干嘛，等着被鲨鱼吞掉吗？”一如既往地用别扭的方式来关心别人的傲娇银发男打开了手里的麦茶喝了一大口。

　　

　 _“呐，亚久津。”_

　　

　　语气突然变得认真了起来，千石转头朝向身边的人，麦茶罐上凝结的水珠顺着亚久津吞咽的动作划过他的喉结，消失在衬衫深处的肌肉线条里。

　　

　　“……怎么。”亚久津只是眺望着天边逐渐沉落的夕阳。

　　

　　千石也顺着他的目光，两人一同坐在沙滩上喝着灌装饮料看着太阳西下。

　　

　　“亚久津，果然是个出色的网球选手呢。”

　　

　　“……突然间说什么傻话。”

　　

　　“拥有着顶级的身体素质和网球天赋，被称为十年一度的逸才，而且，对胜利有所执着。”

　　

　　亚久津一言未发，像是在等千石继续说下去。

　　

　　“我以前一直认为自己是个实力还不错的网球选手，又进过Jr.选拔，所以打网球什么的靠我的Lucky就没问题了，只要轻松地继续下去就好了，我一直都是这么想的。”千石喝了口橙汁，舌尖尝到的除了果汁的甜味还有橙皮特有的苦涩。

　　

　　“……我一直都是这么想的，所以才会输给那个青学的二年生，所以才会输给那个不动峰的二年生，也输掉了中学最后的全国大赛。”千石的音调越来越低，有一部分被海平面遮挡住的太阳散射出美丽的晚霞却因眼里升起的水雾而变得模糊。

　　

　　 _“……我，想变强。”_

　　

　　一涌而出的情感变得难以控制，从齿间流出的音节全是颤抖与不安。

　　

　　 _“就算是unlucky也好，我，想用尽全力打一场网球。”_

　　

　　橘发少年的脸颊上已经布满了水痕，每滴热泪都仿佛在诉说内心的悔恨和耻辱。

　　

　　 _“我真是太没用了。”_

　　

　　从刚才开始就一直静静聆听的银发少年突然站起身，顺势也揪住了千石的衣领把他拉倒自己面前。被粗暴对待的千石仅仅是顺从着亚久津的动作，被泪水弄得有些红肿的碧绿色眼睛迷茫地对上了亚久津严肃的目光。

　　

　　“本大爷和那个青学的小鬼比赛之后，本来已经决定了再也不碰网球。‘只不过是一种无聊的球类游戏而已’，我一直都这么对自己和所有人说。但真相如何，你这家伙也知道。”亚久津的语气里流露出一丝尴尬，让他吐露自己内心的情感看来难度颇高，况且是自己丢脸的一面。

　　

　　“现在我已经堂堂正正地拿起了球拍，总有一天，我会打倒那个青学的小鬼，然后挑战更多的强者。”

 

　　低沉而有力的声音从自己的斜上方传来，随后衣领上的压力消失了。亚久津并没有继续说下去，千石却已经清楚明白了他的意思。

　　

　　是啊，他和自己是一样的。

　　

　　一样因为输了比赛而懊悔过，一样因为高傲的自尊心硬撑过，一样被对方看见了自己难堪的样子过。

　　

　　对网球的热爱，那种可以很简单从口中说出却难以在内心承认的浓烈情感，现如今已经无须怀疑。

 

　　所以赶快把那没用的泪水擦干，拿起球拍吧，去感受网球所带来最纯粹的喜悦吧。

　　

　　傍晚的海风吹来一阵阵有节奏的涨潮声，天边的太阳如今只剩一个小小的金边露在外面。千石和亚久津面对面站在沙滩上，两人之间的距离由于亚久津刚才的拉扯而比平时近了一半。夕阳用它最后的橙色余晖肆意挥洒在少年们的侧脸上，个子稍矮的男生的笑容却要比那光芒还要温暖灼人，微微有些泛红的绿色双眸透出主人坚定的决心。

　　

　　而这一幕则像是胶片录制的电影般永远定格保存在高个子男生的青春记忆当中。

　　

　　“呐，亚久津，我等着和你一决胜负。”

　　

　　想和你一同站在球网的两侧而不是场外的休憩区，想和你一同顶着炎炎烈日在场内来回奔跑，想和你打一场满身都是汗水的比赛，想和你共同体会网球的无上快乐。

　　

　　“……哼，输了的话，可不要掉眼泪。”

　　

　　不善言辞的银发男生说完之后也不禁勾起了嘴角，片刻的沉默过后两人同时爆发出引人侧目的笑声。

　　

　　“天快黑了，那么，也差不多该把你这个乱跑的笨蛋抓回去交差了，真是的为什么本大爷要干这种事情。”亚久津掏出手机，看样子应该是打算联络优纪说明目前的状况，千石却伸手阻止了他的动作。

　　

　　“嘛，既然已经找到我了就不用着急了吧？难得来这边一趟，干脆亚君和我一起到明天再回去吧？反正已经付了今晚的旅店费用，而且还是lucky的双人床哦~”千石用轻松欢快的语调笑着对亚久津说，和刚才那个认真的样子简直判若两人，当然亚久津早就见怪不怪了。

　　

　　“……也可以。”亚久津想了想最近无聊的日程安排（主要是在家看越野摩托车赛的录像和出门打架），而一路以来的景色也的确十分不错，便点点头答应了。而某人提到的双人床，他则装作完全没听见，因为实在懒得和千石在这种事情上纠缠。

　　

　　“啊还有一件事，我现在简直饿得前胸贴后背了，可是身上只剩下三个十円硬币，要是哪位路过的帅哥愿意投喂一下的话，小清纯晚上就归您了哦~”千石夸张地学着电视里面在深夜里画着浓妆朝下夜班的男人们招揽生意的妓女说话的语调，同时还朝亚久津抛了个飞吻，不出意料地换来一记头槌。

　　

　　“啊疼！真是的亚君一点都不手下留情诶。”千石笑嘻嘻地揉着自己的脑袋，看上起一点儿都没被打击到。

　　

　　“废话什么，快走，你不是饿了吗。”早已经大步走在千石前面的亚久津回头怒吼道。

　　

　　“亚君真是不坦诚呐，其实对我很温柔的吧？话说我过来这边的时候看到一家很不错的家庭料理店哦，据旅馆的前台女孩子说他们的甜点菜单里有蒙布朗蛋糕卷呢。”

　　

　　两个少年的身影伴随着打打闹闹的嬉笑声逐渐消失在远处，他们之后也许会去那家家庭料理店里填饱肚子，听老板回忆他当初也曾经有过像他们一样为梦想努力的青春岁月；他们之后也许会在旅店附近的商业街闲逛，千石看中了的纪念品全由亚久津一脸不情愿地掏钱付账；他们之后也许会遇到一个当地的不良团伙来找茬，二人轻松将他们全部打趴下，顺便搜刮走几个夹着涩谷系女朋友照片的钱包；他们之后也许会回到千石住宿的旅店里，两个人都对突如其来的独处空间感到脸红心跳，尴尬又匆忙地一前一后洗完澡，僵硬地躺在双人床的左右边缘难以入睡。

　　

　　他们在对方的陪伴下走过了许许多多个也许，直至十年后的今日，而未来仍然有无数个也许等待着他们。


	6. 做饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚久津和千石开了新居派对。

　　亚久津和千石二人在他们的新居安定下来后也过了有一个星期，听说他们正式同居了的众多亲朋好友（其实成员也就是那几位）都打算登门前来道贺。优纪之前帮助二人搬家的收尾工作时听千石提起过这件事，于是提议既然你们俩人都这么忙，单个应付那么麻烦还不如一次性把所有人聚到一起开个派对，反正都是熟人。还没等千石和亚久津做出任何反应，优纪便泛着泪花笑着说阿仁终于长大了成家立业了妈妈我终于能安心追求自己的幸福去了然后大大方方打电话约上了她的男朋友（亚久津对他的态度一直都很微妙）一起来儿子和儿子的男朋友的新家凑热闹。这就是为什么亚久津和千石正在厨房里准备着待会儿待客用的食物——什锦烧。

　　

　　为什么是什锦烧呢？首先这是千石喜欢吃的食物，现在也是亚久津喜欢吃的食物。诶你说亚久津不是最喜欢蒙布朗吗？别闹了就算再怎么喜欢蒙布朗也该知道蛋糕不能当正餐吧；而从操作角度上，亚久津和千石在中学时期的学园祭曾经担任过什锦烧的烹饪，味道方面有了保证。还有就是什锦烧这种半自助形式不但能减少准备工作，又能令餐桌上的氛围保持一个和谐的状态（最主要还是为了省事），所以何乐而不为呢？当然饭后的甜点必然是蒙布朗。什锦烧的省事直接体现在原料。水和面粉就调成了最基础的面糊，卷心菜为主的各种蔬菜切成丝，肉类改刀成小块，鸡蛋就不用说了直接就能用，最主要的酱汁则干脆用了超市购入的成品瓶装酱汁。刚刚处理完原料的二人就迎来了第一位登门的访客。

　　

　　亚久津正在把电煎锅放在铺着浅绿色桌布的橡木餐桌上，门铃声就响了起来。他打开门，一个和他视线几乎齐平的头巾少年带着灿烂的笑容举起了手里的礼物。

　　

　　“亚久津前辈！祝贺新居！”十年后已经由当初的147厘米变为和十年前的亚久津相同的183厘米身高的坛太一用他十年未变的前辈崇拜荣登亚千新居访客第一人的王座。

　　

　　“啊，谢了。不过来这么早干什么？”亚久津一贯冰冷的面容也带上了柔和的弧度，接过后辈手里的礼物，看样子是高级日式点心店里的糖渍栗子。露出一个满意的笑容，亚久津侧过身让太一进门。亚久津对太一的关照之心已经没当初那么含蓄了，尤其是从太一成为山吹中男子网球部的部长后，亚久津就把这位可爱的后辈当做一个可敬的对手而看待。

　　

　　“因为听千石前辈说打算做什锦烧，所以提前过来看看能不能帮上什么忙。这个糖渍栗子是最近负责的项目，反响挺不错的，我想亚久津前辈一定会喜欢。”太一说完腼腆地挠了挠头，这个动作被一个高大的爽朗青年做出来还真是别有一番趣味。

　　

　　“哟！太一君这么早就过来啦！不过什锦烧的材料已经准备好了哦，那帮我一起摆餐具吧~亚君你去看看冰箱里的啤酒够不够冰，如果不够的话放冷冻室里快速解决一下。”从厨房探出头来的千石一边脱掉身上的粉红色围裙一边对站在玄关的二人说道，转身从设计简洁的橱柜里拿出几套碗碟和几套用途不同的玻璃杯。

　　

　　在两人忙活着餐桌上的工作时，亚久津迎来了第二个，哦不对是第二对访客——老太婆和老大爷，哦不对是优纪和优纪的男朋友。这位比优纪小五岁的深肤型男不但拥有一身肌肉和一口白牙，还拥有一间不大不小的摩托车维修店，最开始也是因为亚久津常去他的店里保养心爱的坐骑才认识到的优纪，不过亚久津到最近才接受这个家伙作为自己母亲的恋人。他们带来的礼物是一瓶系着蝴蝶结的香槟和同样系着蝴蝶结的一大盒节日限量版安全套，搞得亚久津脸烧得通红。他的未来后爹见亚久津神色不对便无奈地说：“亚久津君，蝴蝶结是优纪硬要加上去的我拦也拦不住呀。”从自己亲妈手里拿到计生用品的亚久津在心里默默吐槽你完全搞错重点了好吗。

　　

　　过了不久地味’s也到了。南有了稳定交往的女友正朝着结婚的大道上迈进，东方连女儿都已经一岁了。室町如今在美国留学，新稻米和喜多去了大阪成为了搞笑艺人组合。河村寿司店店长河村提着自家的寿司礼盒作为贺礼，最令人惊奇的是刚刚拿下温网的手冢和迹部财团董事长迹部竟然也出现在了派对成员中。亚久津和手冢同属一个赞助商资助，也是目前活跃在职业网坛的选手里交情最久的，而这赞助商的名字便是迹部财团。比起亚久津，迹部实际上和千石比较熟，从中学时代开始他们两个就保持着经常吃喝玩乐吐槽人生的损友关系，千石也乐得给大少爷展示庶民的生活方式——虽然千石的家里也比大多数人富裕。迹部还帮助千石出版了第一张专辑作品，好一个土豪我们做朋友的典型案例。千石的父母和姐姐本来也打算来，但千石一想到自家老姐和抽风老娘再加上优纪的局面不是一般人能受得住的，于是让他们过两天再来吃个饭感受一下儿子的幸福同居生活。

　　

　　既然人已到齐，餐前开胃酒的干杯过后便是主角什锦烧的登场。坚称自己是一家之主的亚久津用娴熟的我流技巧搅拌着面糊为客人们烹制着第一轮煎饼，虽然手法让人看得有些冒冷汗，味道却一如既往地美味。第一轮煎饼吃完后就轮到客人们自助动手了，千石给南和东方以及太一倒了满满一大杯烧酒，一副今天你们不喝光就不准回家的架势；亚久津用生啤酒敬了手冢和迹部还有河村一杯，然后也给优纪和他的男朋友敬了一杯，把优纪感动得又忍不住泪水开始滔滔不绝念叨起亚久津的成长趣事，泛着酒意的众人听得哈哈大笑，冰山手冢都默默弯了弯嘴角，亚久津恨不得一头扎进眼前的啤酒里给自己的脸降降温。

　　

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　什锦烧的蒸汽模糊了大家的轮廓，河村带来的寿司早被一扫而空，好吃的食物加上愉悦的谈话让每位客人都十分开心。身旁有自己的亲人，有自己的朋友，有自己的恋人，还有美食和酒精。这就是被称作幸福的东西吧，眼前有些朦胧的千石心想。他转过头，发现亚久津用带着醉意的目光看着自己。千石扬起了一个大大的笑容，在众目睽睽之下揽过亚久津的脖子轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。众人先是尴尬地楞了一秒，接着都感同身受地笑了起来。餐后的蒙布朗安抚了快要羞愤致死的白菜头，吃完甜点的客人们逐个起身告辞，留下亚久津和千石收拾碗盘。千石发现了优纪送来的礼物，拉着亚久津好好地感受了一下优纪的母爱，折腾了一宿的两人完事后双双进入了梦乡。

　　

 

　　夏日的暖风吹拂在恋人们赤裸的身体上，犹如十年前那初次的夜晚。


	7. 大扫除

　　虽然昨天晚上有把餐桌上的东西处理了一下，但毕竟招待过那么多人，加上昨晚和千石还火上浇油地滚了不少地方，第二天上午打着哈欠推开卧室门的亚久津所见到的是令人头痛的一片狼藉。

　　

　　操。亚久津在心里默默咒骂着。

　　

　　他挠挠头进了浴室洗漱，等他出来的时候千石仍搂住浅灰色的被单趴着睡得死沉，阳光刚好像方形的聚光灯一般透过未被窗帘遮挡的玻璃照射在千石裸露的大腿根部。亚久津看着打开了整夜的窗户，突然想起昨晚弄出的声响说不定全被邻居听见了。“操。”这次他直接骂出了声音，没好气地关上了窗户拉上窗帘。被窗帘阻隔的光线没刚才那么晃眼，在千石身上留下的光影朦胧了起来，房间整体的亮度变暗也让千石更加沉浸在香甜的深度睡眠中。亚久津坐在床边，伸手摸上了那块被照亮的肌肤，犹豫了一下还是没下手掐醒千石，哼了声便起身独自去处理那些令人头痛的杂乱。

　　

　　扫除这种事情，亚久津作为拥有艰苦童年的单亲家庭之子必然是掌握了该技能。因为有个溺爱自己的优纪，不喜脏乱差的亚久津也只会在老太婆工作太忙无心顾及家务的时候才有机会拿起拖把打扫起本来就不大的房间，可事实上优纪三不五时就会做兼职，还一做就做到每天只剩三个小时睡觉的地步，所以亚久津对扫除这件事其实挺熟练的。而千石就不同了，千石是家庭的小少爷，家里有个有钱有闲的全职主妇老妈，家务活自然是被她一手包办。对于千石来说扫地洗碗之类的活儿只有心情好的时候才会做，顺便讨好父母赚些零花钱。

　　

　　吸尘器令人难以忽视的声响还是吵醒了千石，他挠挠头，眯着眼睛看向窗外的日光。嗯，这个光照进来的角度大概已经中午了吧，他脑海里浮现出昨天自己的恋人满神是汗地跨坐在由于做了好几次体力不支的自己身上的画面，原本就被清晨所唤醒的下半身现在硬得径直指向了他自己的脸。挣扎了一会儿才磨磨蹭蹭爬下床的千石并未浪费时间穿衣服，他直接走进客厅，眼前穿着背心和短裤的高大男人正拿着吸尘器的除尘头，弯着腰背对他专心地处理地上的灰尘。千石站在原地欣赏了一会儿亚久津赏心悦目的背影，终于忍不住猫起脚悄悄地接近他。也许是吸尘器的噪声实在是太大了，亚久津没察觉到千石的出现，被他从背后抱住的时候不免惊了一下，随后亚久津便意识到戳在自己大腿上的那根玩意儿是什么，接着关闭了手里的吸尘器电源。

　　

　　千石撒娇似的蹭了蹭亚久津的腿，之前环在腰上的双手也开始往下。亚久津想起昨晚体力不支的某人，不禁嘲讽道。“哦？你昨晚不是快精尽人亡了吗，现在居然还硬得起来？是想再射昏一次？”

　　

　　“讨厌~还不是仁太性感了，我这个正值壮年的健康青年怎么可能忍得住。”千石微微仰头贴上了亚久津的耳畔，用极其色情的语调说道。“更何况，我最喜欢的还是仁把我操——到——射了。”说完还亲了口亚久津的耳垂。

　　

　　热气喷洒在自己的敏感处，被挑逗的亚久津不由转过身来，顺手捏住了千石的右边的臀瓣，而千石则舔了舔嘴角，绽开了一个大大的微笑，胯部向前顶好让两人更加紧密地贴合在一起。亚久津打横抱起全身赤裸的千石朝浴室走去，一边洗去橘子头身上残留的酒气，一边不负期待地把他按在瓷砖上狠狠地来了一发。射完后浑身无力气喘吁吁的千石和亚久津一起泡在舒适的热水里，有一搭没一搭地聊着日常无营养的话题。

　　

　　照这个节奏下去，优纪的礼物没两天就会被这些夜夜笙歌的小伙子们用光吧。


	8. 浏览过去的相片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 照片是唤醒储存在脑海里那些不知道堆叠了多少层文件夹的陈年记忆的快捷方式，从定格的影像被感光元件捕捉的那刻起，一段或喜或悲、或明或暗的故事就被记录在那些RGB数据中。

　　

 

　　那时他们还是中三的学生，在九月的一个周五晚上，千石硬拖着亚久津到自己家里过夜，理由是既然你家我已经去过好几次了也该轮到我当回主人招待你了吧，说完还不等亚久津做出什么回应，便立即掏出手机打给自家老姐让他们做好招待客人的准备，哦千万别忘了这位客人最爱的蒙布朗。亚久津的拳头本来已经准备砸上眼前的笑嘻嘻的橘子脸，却还是在听到最后一句话时硬生生地收了回去。伸手不打笑脸人嘛，绝对不是被蒙布朗所收买，嗯一定是的。

　　

　　千石的家人们热情地欢迎了这位从都到脚散发着不良气息的少年，而亚久津也难得展露出礼貌的一面——虽然离好孩子还差得远。千石的母亲在餐桌上对儿子的好友嘘寒问暖，不停地给他的碗里添饭，嘴里还念叨着哦呀你看看人家亚久津君吃的也是这么多怎么小清纯就不长个子呢；千石的父亲脸上带着和自己儿子如出一辙的灿烂笑容，说感谢亚久津君对我儿子的照顾，小伙子很酷炫嘛颇有我当年的风采；千石的姐姐是当时唯一清楚两人关系的知情人士，爽朗地拍了拍比她高出许多的少年的肩膀，埋怨着老弟为什么没早邀请亚久津君来家里玩。亚久津从来都没应对过这样的社交场景，其乐融融的温馨一家人对他来说似乎是很遥远的幻梦，如今真的身临其中，不真实的感受令他浑身都有些不自在。

　　

　　千石察觉到亚久津的心情，他把亚久津从家人的围攻中拉了出来，进到自己的房间里关好门，叹了口气。

　　

　　“这次真是对不起亚君了，虽说我家人你大概也能想象出来是什么样子的，但毕竟对你来说还是很勉强吧。”千石一屁股坐在了自己的床上，嘴里虽然在道歉，可他那种“终于成功让亚久津来家里玩了！”的兴奋是藏不住的。

　　

　　亚久津坐在了千石旁边，慢慢地检视着房间里的摆设——和主人的风格一样随意，漫画和CD散落在各种地方，但看得出来有在定期打扫。

　　

　　“算不上勉强。”

　　

　　他硬邦邦地挤出了五个字，看起来确实被千石家人们的热情给累到了。他注意到书桌上有一个竖着立起来的相框，照片里穿着运动服的千石左手举着个棒球，右手比了个V字，一如既往地对着镜头展露出招牌笑颜，从脸判断大概是中学二年级时期照的。嗯？怎么有点眼熟？亚久津心想。

　　

　　注意到亚久津的视线，千石也随之看去，突然间红了脸。

　　

　　“嗯，那个，亚久津可能已经忘了吧，中二夏季运动会的时候我去看了班上同学参加的棒球比赛，差点被击球手打出的本垒打砸中，没想到你突然出现空手抓住了球，不然我这张帅脸可就要毁容啦。”

　　

　　亚久津没有忘，他记得很清楚。他那时候参加了好几个项目，全部都以第一名的成绩轻松获胜。迅速结束了那些对他来说毫无难度的运动后，亚久津不知怎么的就想去棒球那边凑凑热闹，碰巧撞见了那一幕才得以顺手救下了千石。

　　

　　“不过第二天我有找你当面道谢哦，可你完全把我无视了，真是伤心啊。”千石摸了摸头发，有些自嘲地说。他好不容易在亚久津的班级门口堵到他，却被当面泼了盆冷水。

　　

　　事实上这也是亚久津一贯的风格。

　　

　　“其实，我一直对那天的事情印象很深，当时帮我挡住球的亚久津真是……太酷了。后来打算认识你，想着如果能和你做朋友就好了。”

　　

　　千石的双手撑在床沿，低头盯着自己的双脚，脸上流露出一丝埋藏在心底的秘密被揭露出来的尴尬和羞涩。

　　

　　“说不定，我从那时候就开始喜欢上了你吧。”

　　

　　千石突如其来的告白完全听不见熟悉的轻浮，从双唇间出来的每个字都像是从喉咙深处挤出来一样微微颤抖着，却无人能质疑这句话包含的坚定与诚恳。

　　

　　亚久津愣住了。

　　

　　亚久津听见千石说喜欢自己，从一年多前就开始了。

　　

　　他记得千石差点被棒球打中那瞬间的惊恐神色，动态视力优秀的双眼瞪得老大。

　　他记得第二天千石堵在自己的教室门口等了好几节课才等到自己却还笑嘻嘻的模样。

　　他记得中三开学和千石分到一个班的时候，千石是唯一一个敢和自己说话的人。

　　他记得自己被拉进网球部里，千石说从现在开始我们就是队友了。

　　他记得都大会的荣辱，和退部后千石五次三番的挽留。

　　他记得那个月色很美的夜晚，和千石一起。

　　他记得全国大会，球场上千石那遗憾的身影。

　　他记得千叶的沙滩与夕阳，还有那晚的双人床。

　　他记得那个散发着荷尔蒙气息的夏夜。

　　……

 

　　千石的低语声凿开了记忆的闸门，迫不及待涌出的情感伴着热流迅速占领了亚久津的全身。亚久津知道自己喜欢上了这颗橘子头混蛋，他早知道了。可也许是天性使然，他从来不敢认真去往深处想，即便两人床单都滚了好几次，他心里仍旧留有一丝自我防卫的本能。

　　

　　可就在刚刚，千石像夏日阳光一样融化了亚久津最后的冰墙，只剩一滩温水在心里，痒痒的，很舒服。

　　

　　千石并不知道亚久津的心理活动，他看见的只有亚久津泛红的耳尖和热得能把自己烫坏的凝视。在沉默的压迫下，千石的大脑飞速运转着，他心想：哎呦我怎么没忍住就告白了呢是不是说太早了亚久津这家伙一定觉得我是个变态吧万一他只把我当炮友呢我该怎么办他会揍我吗这好歹是在我家我的房间里诶我本来还打算趁爸妈睡觉之后和他偷偷来一发呢这下该怎么办怎么办！

　　

　　亚久津脸上浮现的笑容制止了千石脱缰的脑洞。那熟悉的神色显露出银发少年的自信，和以往不同的是，他的双眼里看不见锋利的肃杀气息，反而透着几分执着，就那么直勾勾地烙在千石的眼底。

　　

　　“混蛋，大男人之间说这些玩意儿肉不肉麻……现在一想，大概我也早就喜欢上你了。”

　　

　　亚久津压低了的声线很好听，千石从来没听过这么好听的声音，他听见亚久津说他也喜欢自己。千石的大脑已经被喜悦占满了所有空间，他不知道该做什么，就愣在那儿，看着眼前的银发少年的表情逐渐不耐烦，看着那对金色的眼睛离自己越来越近，越来越近。

　　

　　他本能地吮住了贴上来的唇瓣。亚久津一只手覆住千石的侧颈，拇指轻轻沿着耳朵的轮廓磨蹭着。千石回过神后也抬手揽住了亚久津。他们坐在床上静静地接吻，互相感受着对方的温柔和爱意。刚刚表露心迹的二人都不愿意中断这个吻，可事情总是会出现变故的，这才是人生不是吗？

　　

　　咚咚咚——

　　

　　“小清纯，我把蒙布朗拿来啦，还切了些水果。”三下敲门声之后，千石姐的声音从门外响起。

　　

　　两人迅速弹开站起身迎千石姐进屋，姐姐一眼就注意到状态微妙的两人，也没多说什么，放下手里的托盘便意味深长地笑着离开了。

　　

　　由于突然的中断，先前的暧昧气氛暂时消失了。千石和亚久津一起打开电脑看之前租的动作电影，边看边往嘴里塞食物，就和普通的好朋友一样。

　　

　　是的，他们是好朋友，也是恋人。


	9. 吐槽对方的生活习惯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中三交往后的午餐日常。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个……虽然标题是吐槽对方的生活习惯，但写下来发现吐槽成分几乎没有？囧。

 

 

 

　　轻车熟路顺着寂静的走廊爬上教学楼的天台，在熟悉的围栏旁坐下，从裤袋里掏出盒白万宝路，抽出一根，用银色的打火机点上，抬头对着湛蓝的天空吐出一团白色的烟雾，这是亚久津的一年多来的日常。他几乎每天都在快到中午的时候才慢悠悠地登校，来了也不进教室，径直上天台发呆抽烟。就因为亚久津这个恶霸把地方给占了，山吹中已经有一年多没人体会过在天台上午餐是什么感觉，不过这个状态在他进了网球部以后就有所改变。

　　

　　耳边响起下课的铃声，大量学生冲出教室的噪音和震动隔着钢筋混凝土从身下传来。亚久津在随身携带的便携烟灰缸里掐灭了手里的烟，点上了另一根。他抽了不到三口，有人推开了天台的门。

　　

　　“久等了亚久津！今天超Lucky的买到了炒面面包哦！”

　　

　　来人不用说，连人小胆大亚久津头号脑残粉坛太一都不敢上天台打扰亚久津的橘子头勇士在山吹中只有一个。千石手里拎着小卖部的塑胶袋，里面装着两个炒面面包和两盒牛奶，另一只手还拿着一个用碎花布包着的便当盒，看体积是两人份的。他在亚久津身旁坐下，将手里的东西放在地上，打开了便当盒。

　　

　　“嘿，抽这么多烟，打网球可没体力哦。”千石笑着说道，手却伸向了亚久津面前，意思是给我也来一根。亚久津把烟盒和火机扔给千石，拿起了一个炒面面包，扯开包装袋咬了一口。千石单手熟练地点上了烟，拿出准备好的筷子递了双给亚久津。亚久津接过来，夹了一块可乐饼。

　　

　　“哼，你这家伙不也是，上次和我打不到抢七就趴下了。”话虽这么说，其实亚久津从去了美国交留学回来之后就几乎没抽过烟了，只有和亚久津一起的时候才偶尔抽一支玩玩的千石自然也是没有。许久未吸收尼古丁的身体有些眩晕，千石也吃了口炒面面包，回忆起那次和亚久津在街头网球场打到傍晚，回去后作死地撩拨亚久津，却连动腰的力气都没有，结果还是亚久津一脸无奈地跨坐在自己身上。

　　

　　“讨厌，阿仁真是H~枉我辛辛苦苦给你带午餐。”听到这话的亚久津被千石闹了个红脸，哼了一声。千石从和亚久津分到同班后便隔三差五地上天台找亚久津闲聊，两人交往后频率更是上升到每日。千石带来的便当并不是他自己做的，而是千石母亲的劳动成果，只不过这爱心便当的体积从秋天开始就不声不响地变成了原来的两倍。

　　

　　“不过话说回来，我还记得那天优纪煮的奶油炖菜真是超好吃啊，帮我拜托她下次带些过来吧？”千石喝了口标明钙质双倍的盒装牛奶，推了推亚久津的肩膀。亚久津已经吃完了手里的面包，夺走千石手里即将燃尽的烟，塞进便携烟灰缸里，又夹了一块章鱼小香肠。

　　

　　“想吃的话自己和老太婆说。”当然亚久津已经在心里盘算着如何对优纪表明让她准备些奶油炖菜带去学校又不会丢面子的方法，啧，他在心里对着优纪那可想而知的表现摇了摇头。

　　

　　他们后来又聊了些网球部新入部的球员们哪些比较有资质，三年的前辈已经全部停止训练专心考试；话题后来又转到了高中升学的意愿，千石自然是继续读山吹高中部，亚久津本来没有上高中的打算，可他现在有了成为职业网球选手的目标，山吹作为可以兼顾训练和比赛的网球名门自然是一个很好的选择。

　　

　　大概山吹高中部教学楼的天台是不是也会被恶霸亚久津占下来，成为与给恶霸送饭的千石的每日约会场所吧。


	10. 相隔两地的电话

　　千石整个人斜躺在沙发里，漫不经心地看着电视屏幕里运动节目的主持人看着回访画面激动地讨论着难得的胜利。运动频道刚刚直播完在法国举办的戴X斯杯决赛，近年新人辈出而实力大增的日本队打败了西班牙德国队，摘取了历史上第一个冠军。对于不流行网球的日本来说，从未有过的成绩却也没在新闻火热度上赶超棒球选手与当红演员结婚的消息。回放画面里银发运动员的身影抓住了千石的注意力。那人脸上带着只有千石能读懂的傲慢神色，打败对手时难以察觉的喜悦和拿到奖杯时的满足——虽然表面上看还是一副扑克脸。

 

　　千石在等。

　　

　　他时不时低头瞄一眼攥在手里的手机，生怕自己错过了任何一个电话或是邮件。按理来说，每次亚久津获胜之后都会马上打给自己和优纪报告情况，而从奖杯颁完已经过去一个多小时了，亚久津还没有联系他。千石也不是喜欢对自己伴侣纠缠不清的人，他知道那家伙肯定要应付一堆头疼的记者和大堆麻烦事，所以他决定等待对方的行动。

　　

　　亚久津作为职业网球选手，在一年里经常要出国参加那些大大小小的赛事，千石也有去地方巡演之类的工作，两人从步入社会开始，无法陪伴在对方身边的情况越来越多。正因为如此，亚久津和千石才决定尽早搬到一起住。眼前的运动节目切入了广告，千石觉得无聊，便抬手用遥控器关掉了电视。就在他把遥控器放到茶几上的时候，手里的手机传来了期盼已久的震动，随即自己乐队新专辑的歌曲前奏响了起来。

　　

　　“赢了。”

 

　　亚久津的声音在千石刚接起电话还没来得及打招呼便从听筒里传来，一如既往的简短。

　　

　　“我看了直播，比赛很精彩。不过话说回来，你现在不是应该在庆功派对上吗？怎么这么安静？”千石猜想这家伙大约是顶不住各种拍照和采访，一个人躲进了洗手间，这才忙里偷闲给他打了个电话。

　　

　　可亚久津的回答出乎了他的意料——或者说完完全全就像是亚久津会做的事情。

　　

　　“哼，越前老头子喝了两口就开始发酒疯，我才没那闲工夫陪他应付那群无聊的家伙。派对的地点就在我们住的酒店，然后我就回房间了。”亚久津仍穿着队服，坐在酒店的床上，平淡地叙述着自己给队友添麻烦的举动，完全没把其他人放在眼里。

　　

　　千石无奈地笑了。“亚君你啊，这么多年了还是老样子。”亚久津已经比当年温和许多，可一匹狼的特性依然未曾被岁月磨灭。千石顿了顿，分别的思念翻涌上来，他努力咽下想立即把对方抱在怀里的难耐欲望，低声说道：“我想你了。”

　　

　　也许比赛时的肾上腺素消褪后分泌的胺多酚控制了亚久津的大脑，更或许是因为比赛前禁欲了一段时间，在听到多日未见的恋人用那熟悉而诱惑的求欢声线从听筒里发出震荡着自己的耳膜，亚久津有些尴尬地发觉自己的身体竟如此轻易地便起了反应。他咬咬牙，空着的手却不受控制地隔着裤子覆上逐渐充血的地方。

　　

　　“嗯？怎么了？”千石有些奇怪对面为什么突然没了声音。交往十年，比这还令人脸红的话都不知道说了多少，亚久津早就不会对此有任何意见。他仅仅想听亚久津回一句“我也想你了”，然而他今天第二次做出了千石未能预料到的事情。

　　

　　亚久津心一横，声音沙哑地抛出最老套却也实用的开场白。

　　

　　“你现在穿着什么衣服？”

　　

　　千石不敢相信他刚刚听见的东西。Phone Sex。他脑海里迅速出现了这个词汇。对，就是电话性爱。亚久津刚刚主动邀请自己来一场电话性爱。他们以前不是没玩过这个，但每次都是千石主动缠着亚久津，而且整个过程里亚久津除了呻吟和喘气没说过几句有意义的话。强烈的惊喜令千石愣在那儿，没得到回应的亚久津又重复了一遍。

　　

　　“喂你个混蛋本大爷在问你穿着什么衣服！”亚久津有些恼羞成怒，本大爷连这种话都说了，混蛋橘子头竟敢无视我。被陡然升高的音量拉回过神的千石低头看了看，连忙安抚道。

　　

　　“嗯，我呀，穿的是亚君那件深灰色的长袖T和亚君的睡裤，内裤也是你常穿的那条哦。”找回步调的千石朝亚久津抛出了一个重磅炸弹。

　　

　　啧，橘子头一手拿着手机，整个人懒散地倒在沙发里。随意套上的T恤由于尺码不和，领口露出了大面积的麦色前胸，裤腰也要掉不掉地挂在胯骨上，能看见一截浅灰色的内裤边缘和结实的腹肌。亚久津的眼前立刻描绘出这样的图像，上下揉按的手不禁加强了力道，对着手机话筒发出了一声悠长的低吟。

　　

　　“啊啦，仁真心急。”千石的手抚过自己的下腹，同样开始隔着睡裤刺激着开始变硬的器官，他努力地幻想这只手是亚久津的，那带给他无数次高潮的手。“哈……你现在还穿着队服吗？”千石问道。

　　

　　“嗯，没来得及换。”亚久津努力地不让给自己的刺激过于强烈，他想和千石一起享受当下的时光。

　　

　　“我会用你的外套固定住你的手腕，把你压在床上，在你挣扎的时候……嗯啊……拉开你的T恤，咬住你左边的乳首，你……你忍不住主动挺起胸膛迎合我的动作，哈……真，淫，荡。”逼真的画面印在紧闭的双眼前，千石的声音变得不稳了起来，他的手伸进了内裤里，握住了已经完全勃起的根部。亚久津照千石所说用手揪住了左边的乳头，他用手指拨弄着，模仿千石舌尖的挑逗。

　　

　　“仁，你想对我……对我做什么吗？”千石渴望着亚久津能对他说出心里所有的隐秘幻想。

　　

　　亚久津的气息比千石还乱。顶端渗出的前液已经濡湿了他的手掌，粘滑的触感令他想起了千石的口腔。

　　

　　“舔我。“

　　

　　不容抵抗的命令。千石加快了手里的速度，挣扎般地用急切而破碎的语句把亚久津带往最后的情景。

　　

　　“你狠狠抓住我的头发，揪得我很疼，把我的头往下按。但我会笑着直接用牙齿扯下你的裤子，你直接弹了出来，湿乎乎的弄了我一脸。我会一口……嗯……把你全部吞下，滚烫的顶着我的喉咙，嗯……啊……可恶……你抓着我的头发强迫我动，我能尝到你的味道，咸咸的。”天啊，千石舔着自己的嘴唇，真希望能马上亲自包裹住亚久津，听他在耳边发出下流的叫喊。亚久津手上的汗已经弄湿了手机，他紧紧攥着，另一只手也加大了力度。

　　

　　“嗯哈……我要射了。”

　　

　　“快……射出来，全部射到我嘴里。”

　　

　　“啊……呃啊……千石！”

　　

　　猛烈的摩擦带来了痛感，和快感一起刺激着亚久津的神经，冲破闸门般的绝顶高潮在这一刻侵占了他的全身，他狠狠地射了，滚烫的液体落在他的前胸和上腹，把队服弄得一片狼藉。千石在亚久津高喊他的名字的同时射了，背部从沙发上高高地弓起，接着倒了回去。

　　

　　高潮过后一阵无言，余韵仍刺激着两人的感官，汗水混杂着体液的味道弥漫在空气里，听筒里只剩下重重的喘息声。亚久津闭着眼，在已经不能穿了的队服上蹭了蹭手里的精液。他等自己的气息稍微均匀些后，略带自嘲地开口道。

　　

　　“……我也想你了。”

　　

　　千石的嘴角翘了起来，今天的我真是Lucky。“等你回来，我们继续。”他低头看了看，补充道。“另外我刚刚射在了你的T恤上。”


	11. 早安吻 & 午睡 & 庆祝某个纪念日 &  一个惊喜 & 帮对方吹头发

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈第一次的全！套！肉！给了千X亚！还是一如既往地铺设定！一如既往的烂尾！  
> 小千石生日快乐！（虽然是按照文中的时间线来的，那么等现实的时间也到了11月25日的时候为了省事可以再把这篇文拉出来遛遛）  
> 这么一篇就硬凑了四题，咳咳，也是写完了一半的题目呢。（话说这玩意儿真的有人看嘛）

 

千 石猛地从睡梦中睁开双眼。没错，他再次确认了一下，浴室传来的水声毫无疑问是真实的。转过头，窗外太阳昭示着正午已经到来，刺眼的日光透过公寓的窗帘点亮 了整个卧室。他有些不敢置信地掀开了身上的被子，身体分泌出的肾上腺素使他顾不得还未完全从睡眠状态苏醒过来的身体传来的迟钝感。

 

站起身，他看见了衣柜旁的扶手椅上放着一个昨夜还未曾出现的旅行包，椅背上还挂着那熟悉的运动外套。千石有些后悔他一个星期以来每天都忙到快天亮时才睡下，单单昨天晚上累得不行，早早就上了床，没想到睡得太死，居然错过了那么重要的一件事。

 

千 石挠了挠头发，打了个哈欠。他的脚趾踏过柔软的浅灰色长绒地毯，悄声来到了浴室的门前。正当他打算推门进去的时候，里面的水声突然停住了。睡眠不足的橘发 青年顿了顿，收回了打算开门的手，转而褪下了身上穿的那件尺码不太合适的T恤甩到身后的床上，直到把自己脱个精光，才打开那扇隔绝了水汽的木质拉门。更衣 区角落里的洗衣桶久违地堆满了那些不属于他的衣物，千石抬腿跨进了由玻璃隔开的洗浴区，潮湿温润的蒸汽和海蓝入浴剂的芬芳瞬间罩住了他全部的感官。

 

亚 久津略带惊讶地看着自己的恋人一丝不挂地突然出现，还一言不发地默默跨进了浴缸，在自己的对面坐下。他刚刚结束了二十多个小时的长途飞行和手续复杂的中 转，赶在了凌晨到达的航班回到了东京。当然国家队是绝对不会如此安排，刚刚赢得冠军的选手们无论如何都不可能挤在经济舱的狭窄座位里忍受旁边鼾声奇大的中 年妇女独自一人荣归故里——亚久津翘掉了全部他认为毫无意义的活动和访问，自己在比赛后偷偷地先斩后奏买了时间最近的机票，连优纪都没通知，戴上个墨镜就 悄悄回了日本。

 

他这么做当然不是没有理由的，一切都因为11月25日是千石那家伙的生日。刚交往的那段时间他对所有 的纪念日都嗤之以鼻，而自从两人前后步入社会，那些以前看似毫无意义的无聊庆祝摇身一变成为难以无视的宝贵回忆。他早已清楚地认识到这对那个Lucky混 蛋有多么重要——还有自己，更何况这次还赶上了他远去欧洲一个多月，无法言说的思念之情点燃了亚久津心中的那点儿被千石熏陶的浪漫情怀。

 

对，亚久津这次急匆匆地回来就是想给千石一个生日惊喜。

 

打 开家门，客厅茶几上的烟灰缸堆满了无数的烟蒂，周围散落着几张宣传企划，而屋内其它设施都和他离开前别无二致。床上的千石搂着枕头沉沉地睡着，完全没察觉 到他的归来。亚久津沉默地放下行李，静悄悄地走进浴室清洗。旅行的疲累被舒适的热水所安抚，亚久津闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，最爱的入浴剂和柑橘香调的沐浴露 气息填满了他的鼻腔，嗯，回家了。

 

当然亚久津没想到自己日思夜想的伴侣居然赤裸裸地突然出现面前。千石的橘发比上次见到稍稍长了些，披在肩头上，直勾勾看过来的碧绿双目下有令他难以忽视的暗沉阴影。千石的目光未曾从亚久津身上移开，湿漉漉的银发向脑后梳起，水珠顺着结实的胸口落进蓝色的热水中。

 

“不是后天才回来吗？”千石舔了舔嘴唇，伸手覆在了亚久津搭在浴缸边上的双手，不松不紧地捏住。

 

“……想回来就回来了。”亚久津把头向后靠，放松地呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛。千石往前拱了拱，身体塞进亚久津的两腿之间，手掌顺着亚久津的手臂一路来到了他的肩膀上，用合适的力道按摩着疲劳的肌肉。

 

“也 不提前和我说一声，真是的，不会连优纪都没告诉吧。搞这种突然袭击的惊喜应该是我会做的事情才对嘛，亚君学坏了哟。”千石笑着打趣道，双手环绕在亚久津的 后颈，亚久津似乎打算开口辩驳，千石突然凑了过来，亚久津也被逼咽下了嘴里的话，沉默不语。两人温热鼻息交缠在一处，他们已经一个多月未曾在如此近的距离 下感受过对方的气息，渴望已久的信息素充斥着全身的感官。千石用鼻尖磨蹭着亚久津的，低声说道。

 

“但是我喜欢这样的你，喜欢被我带坏了的你，喜欢坦诚的和不坦诚的你。”千石轻轻吻了下亚久津的嘴角，继续道。

 

“我好喜欢亚久津。”又是一个短暂的浅吻。

 

“我好喜欢阿仁。”这次吻上了额头，千石睁开眼，亚久津略带窘迫却又十分认真地回望着他。没有言语足以表达这份爱意，十年的携手并肩，万千词汇怎能描述二人的感情。可这些最平凡的表白是千石当下唯一的心境。

 

“我好喜欢好喜欢你。”

 

话 音刚落，亚久津拉过了千石的头，用力地吸住了千石的双唇，舌尖迫不及待地探入对方的口腔，像是想用动作来证明些什么。两人的舌头在对方的嘴里激烈地纠缠 着，互相舔吮着唇瓣。浴室内空气潮湿闷热，本就氧气不足，他们更是气喘吁吁，而这反而令性欲的火焰越发的强烈。千石的嘴一路向下，啃咬着亚久津的耳朵和颈 侧，白皙的肌肤上留下一串意义明确的红痕。他推了推亚久津的大腿，示意他把腿架在浴缸的两侧，亚久津顺从地照做了。

 

他 们两个都已经硬得不行，千石喘了口气，刻意避开了充血的器官，手指来到了亚久津的股缝，一边在他的耳边低声说些下流的爱语，另一只手从边上的置物架拿起一 瓶润滑剂，倒在手里，两根手指先后伸进了那久违的紧致。亚久津低头咬住了千石的肩膀，同时用双手抚摸着千石的背部，将他拉得更近。千石的手指在亚久津的体 内用熟练的技巧最快速放松了亚久津的肌肉，当然也有亚久津本人的功劳，滚烫的粘膜规律地收缩着，无声地邀请千石的手指刺激那最敏感的位置。

 

千 石整个人泛起了兴奋的红晕，从蜜色的皮肤上透露出来，呈现出诱人的景象，当然亚久津也是同样，稍浅的肤色蒸出一片粉红的印记。欲望再也无法忍耐，千石的抽 出了手指，拿起了置物架上长期储备的安全套，有些颤抖地拆开包装，迅速戴好，对准了那充满润滑液的地方，缓缓地进入。安全套上的润滑油在热水里面比水溶性 的润滑剂性能要高，加上泡澡也有松弛的功效，千石一下子就全部插了进去。两人额头相抵，同时发出了舒爽的悠长叹息。亚久津的腰部由于浮力的缘故，可以省力 地高高抬起，千石毫无阻碍地蹭过前列腺的那一点，成功使亚久津不住地低声呻吟。

 

久违的快感聚集在敏感的粘膜神经处， 身边是自己日思夜想的爱人，千石咬着牙，努力让每一次抽插都能刺激到亚久津的前列腺。亚久津也全力迎合着千石的动作，两人的呻吟和喘息声回荡在浴室的封闭 空间内。他们毫无章法地胡乱接吻，唇舌分离的间隙只有短短一瞬，便再次开始了饥渴难耐的吞食。

 

很快的，千石感到下腹 的紧绷越来越强烈，他一把抓住了亚久津之前被忽视的阴茎，飞快地套弄，拇指摩擦着敏感的头部。亚久津浑身的肌肉不收控制地紧绷，向上挺动腰部，跨在浴缸上 的双腿缠住了千石的身体，直肠牢牢箍住。千石再也无力抗拒快感的浪潮，手掌用力攥住了亚久津，伴随高亢的呻吟声，两人同时跨越了高潮的边缘。

 

射 精的至高愉悦如同电流般洗刷着两人的神经，他们不住地颤抖着，肉体和心灵同时达到了瞬间的融合。千石重重地喘着气，搂住了亚久津。浴缸里的水已经洒出了一 半，暴露在空气里的肌肤却仍保持着滚烫的温度。他们就这样静静地搂抱着，时不时交换一个慵懒的亲吻。过了一会儿，亚久津逐渐平复了气息，手指穿过千石被水 蒸气浸得柔软的橘发，沙哑地开口道。

 

“生日快乐。”

 

千石沉沉地笑了出声，对眼 前人的爱意随着时间的流逝反倒不断地加深。他们一起经历了挫折的苦痛和胜利的喜悦，这份填满了他整个人生的感情一步一个脚印，牢牢地捆住了他们的生命。看 似不可能的梦幻关系，当然少不了泪水和伤心，而正因如此，两个看似陌路的男人才能一步步跨越那些艰难险阻，互相磨合，互相依偎，成为对方的光和影。

 

“谢谢。”橘子头的脸上挂起一个明亮的笑容，他直起身，打开了浴缸的水阀，晃悠悠地从浴缸出来。“话说我的礼物呢？”他换上了一贯轻浮的语调，朝同样有些站不稳的亚久津问道。

 

“切，有本大爷你这混蛋还不满足吗。”亚久津似乎心情不错，也顺着千石的话开起了玩笑，一手拉开浴室的玻璃门，拿出干爽柔软的毛巾，递了一条给身后的人。

 

“嘿诶，当然亚君已经是我最珍贵的宝物啦，有你在我身边，每天都和生日一样开心~♪”千石的头发没怎么湿，很快把身体擦干了，抢过了亚久津手里的毛巾，帮他擦起了头发。

 

“哼，礼物在包里，待会儿你自己看吧。”话音刚落，亚久津打了个哈欠。长途旅行必然无法得到足够的休息，泡过澡之后又来了场激烈的性爱，倦意涌了上来。千石拿起吹风机，抬手帮比自己高一截的十年一见的天才烘干头发。

 

“果然是这样！Lucky！阿仁你的技巧越来越高明了哟，颇有我的风范~不过看礼物之前要不先一起睡一会儿吧，晚上还得回我老家吃饭，优纪和准岳父大人也要过来，老姐那边貌似也准备了不小的动静。”亚久津点点头，他也确实累了，现在就想一头扎进被子里好好睡一觉。

 

高兴的橘子头拉上了卧室的遮光窗帘，设定好四小时后的闹钟，无视了同事发来的短信，在银发男人的身旁躺下，搂住了对方的腰，把头埋在亚久津的肩窝，感受着对方逐渐平稳的呼吸声，随之进入了甘美的睡眠。

 

有你在身边真好。

 

他们两人在坠入梦乡时一同想到。


	12. 出浴后的怦然心跳

 

晚上九点，U17二楼的角落宿舍里一片黑暗。一整天的高强训练过后，享受了舒适热水澡和美味食物的青少年们都在公共设施里三三两两寻找属于自己的娱乐，也有那么一些训练狂人扎进健身房和铁家伙们较劲。

 

千石飞速拉过刚洗完澡上身半裸的亚久津跑过宿舍的走廊，和他一同倒在224室其中一张下铺上，飞快地吻上他的嘴，手也没闲着，急忙伸进对方的运动短裤内握住了已经滚烫的器官。亚久津沉默地回应着，抬手掀起千石的T恤甩到一旁。尚未干透的银发透着湿漉漉的水汽与淡淡的香味，和因情欲而兴奋蒸出的汗水混在一起，缠绕在千石的鼻息间。

 

这 里是U17合宿，一群人十几岁的少年们整日憋在一起，还有无数的监视摄影机不间断记录着所有人的一举一动。就算高强度的训练消耗了大部分的体力，然而处在 性活跃期的毛头小子也都会想办法偷偷在厕所里撸一发解决需求。有伴儿的人就不同了，尤其是亚久津和千石这样刚刚搞起来没几天的新鲜情侣，尝过对方身体的滋 味之后，眼睛里瞧见的是运动服底下透出的肌肉线条和挺翘的屁股，脑子里无时无刻想的都是把对方狠狠按在身底下好好地摸个痛快。

 

千石像是没吃晚饭似的发疯般啃咬着亚久津发烫的脖子，手里同时握着自己和亚久津的阴茎，不管不顾、没有章法地快速上下撸动着，摩擦着。妈的，太爽了，亚久津被快感侵蚀的大脑使他用尽所有的力气才找回一丝残存的理智，不情愿地开口制止了千石在他身上留下痕迹的行为。

 

“……嗯……啊……你这混蛋差不多行了，别忘了……会被人看到。”

 

千石也意识到自己的行为究竟有多不妥，于是懊恼地放弃了亚久津的脖子，额头抵着对方的，专心手上的动作。亚久津的手臂搂着千石的脖子，另一只手顺着背部向下，抓住千石的一侧臀瓣，大力揉捏着，指尖还时不时擦过收紧的阴囊。

 

“啊哈……不……不行了……好舒服……亚君。”

 

单 人床铺上两个身躯紧紧贴合，肌肤摩擦的快感达到了最大的限度。两人互相抵着的阴茎里渗出的前液已经濡湿了一片毛发，亚久津绷紧了全身的肌肉， 耳边是自己和千石被刻意制住却难耐的呻吟和喘息，在这黑暗的房间里像是被加上了特殊的混响，烧灼着他们的耳膜。禁忌的场所，背德的关系，罪孽 的淫欲，一切空泛的伦理道德在勃发的性欲面前全部随着射出的精液化为绝顶高潮的助推剂。

 

千石瘫在亚久津身上，紧紧压着的胸腔传来的是另一个人同样激烈的鼓动，他稍稍抬起头，用仍旧颤抖着的双唇吻住了自己的恋人。

 

“刚才真是……好舒服……不过……好想认真来一发啊……”染上几分沙哑的清亮少年音低声抱怨道，撑起身体，整理着自己的衣物。不够，远远不够，三分钟不到的手活只能让接近爆发的性欲稍稍缓解。

 

“…………比起这个，你快点走吧，那些家伙说不定什么时候就回来了。”亚久津也坐起身，扯过搭在楼梯上的毛巾，擦拭着身上的液体。切，连床单都弄湿了吗，真麻烦，明天才轮到他用洗衣机。手洗床单什么的，被人看到实在太丢脸了。

 

“啊啦啦，亚君还真是拔屌无情啊。”千石苦笑着从床上下来，看着一团狼藉的纺织品，叹口气提议道。“嘛，正好今天轮到我洗衣服，亚君的床单也拿过来一起洗吧。”

 

“嗯，走。”亚久津粗暴地将床单抓在手里，推着千石离开了房间，关上门。

 

黑暗中短暂的喧嚣过后再次回归了平静，荷尔蒙的宣泄像是从未发生，而224室里残存的情欲气息却久久未能散去。

 

 

————————————————————————

平理和天神回到房间后：

 

“亚久津你是不是撸管了？！”

 

两个枕头狠狠地砸在高中生的脸上。

 

苦劳人河村挠挠头尴尬地站在门口。


	13. 被恶劣天气困在家里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中三寒假，亚千的初次本垒。

千石漫不经心地搓着手柄的摇杆。电视屏幕里一个拎着像是巨型披萨刀一样绝对不可能出现在三国时期武器的黑发武将伴随着战死的吉他音乐哀嚎着倒在了地上。 

残血无双都没能成功扫掉敌军斗气大将，全因为操作者注意力不集中，一套无双有九成全打到周围的友军身上了。一条腿屈膝坐在他边上的亚久津嘲讽般冷笑了一声，仰过头后背靠着床沿吐出一个烟圈。

“哎呀呀，亏得这家伙声音和我还挺像的，EX模组居然这么弱，还是用可爱的玩姬比较顺手。”

“和模组没关系，是操作者的问题吧。”

“不要这么快拆穿我嘛，啊，雪还在下诶，Lucky。”千石放下手柄站起身走到自己房间的窗户前，稍稍拉开窗帘的缝隙，所见的景象仍是呼啸的狂风翻卷着乱舞的雪花，毫不掩饰地露出了大大的笑容。

“喂喂，你这家伙的下心完全露出来了。”亚久津把烟头按灭在啤酒罐里，假模假式地作势伸腿绊了下从窗边往回走的千石。

“难得有机会和亚君两个人待在一起这么长时间嘛，正好家里的食物也够，偷拿的酒只要赶在老爹他们从冲绳回来之前补上就行了。嘛，余裕余裕。”

千石重新坐在亚久津的身边，靠在了他的肩上，讨好地蹭了蹭他的脖子。

亚久津没理他，或者说任由他去了，拿起了手柄保存进度，然后切回主菜单关了游戏机。

 

* * *

 

 

几乎所有电视台都在播放东京遭遇数十年一次暴雪的新闻，亚久津随意调着频道，选了个著名新年搞笑节目的重播。千石倒是看得津津有味，笑得不停抖动，脖子上橙色的头发弄得亚久津心痒痒的。

看了一会儿节目，差不多是晚饭的时间了。千石表示要尽地主之谊，翻了翻冰箱里的材料再掂量一下自己的烹饪水平，似乎只有煮鸡肉咖喱一条路可行。

千石洗好材料，尽管比同龄的男子中学生好了不少，但毕竟缺乏下厨的经验，切土豆的时候被看不过去的亚久津一把抢过菜刀。

“啧，你这切法煮的时候还能熟得均匀吗。”

“反正是咖喱，到最后都会煮化的嘛。”

“那种烂乎乎的咖喱我才不吃。你去准备锅子烧水。”

亚久津动作麻利，没两三下就把全部的食材切成大小均匀的块状，顺手起了油锅炒了炒鸡肉。另一边水也烧开了，亚久津示意千石可以开始煮了，千石无奈地拆开咖喱块，把食材全部丢进锅里。

“说好的我来做饭呢？到最后还是亚君出手，啊我真是个没用的男人，这样下去肯定没办法顺利升学，升学了也没办法就职，就了职也没办法升职加薪，我还有什么能力养亚君一辈子——“

”闭嘴。“

”好的。“

 

* * *

 

 

两个人端着咖喱盘子回到千石的房间里吃饭。尽管窗外大雪纷飞，屋内的暖气仍旧充足得有些燥热，加上辛辣的咖喱和酒精的作用，俗话说饱暖思淫欲，两个思春少年共处一室，接下来该发生什么两个人心里都有数。

有数归有数，也不知道是因为第一次处在不用顾忌有人打扰的情况下，两个人似乎都有点儿犹豫。

犹豫什么？当然是在犹豫今天是否就是那个上本垒的日子。

自从夏休开始正式交往，该摸的摸了该舔的也舔了，却一直没找到合适的机会迈向同性sex的全套。千石自然是惦记了很久，查了一堆资料看了一堆视频，亚久津虽然没表现出来却也暗中做了不少准备。

千石从书架上拿出几本厚重的精装书，书架里面藏着他早就买好的润滑剂和安全套。

 

“嗯，那个，亚君，要做吗？”

千石碧绿的眼睛亮闪闪的，凑到亚久津的跟前，嘴唇几乎就贴了上去。

“………你这家伙，不就是等着今天呢吗。”

亚久津没等千石回答，直接吻上了他的唇。他心里其实也紧张地打鼓，但作为一个男人，这时候绝对不能怂。

两人跌跌撞撞地扯掉身上的T恤，一同倒在千石的单人床上。亚久津抢占了先机，压在千石身上，下身隔着裤子磨蹭着千石同样开始变硬的器官，慢腾腾地亲着千石的脖子和胸口。

千石仰面享受着亚久津的爱抚，他知道目前的情况大概是自己要被上了，不过他不在意这个，或者说他反而很期待亚久津进入自己身体的那一刻。亚久津是个天才，sex中也是个天才，他总是能靠天生的直觉和优秀的学习能力一下子找到该如何取悦自己的方式。

亚久津其实也不在意谁插谁，从他开始意识到自己对千石有性幻想的那天起，他就有了这方面的觉悟。

亚久津舔了舔千石左边的乳头，惹得千石低声呻吟了一下，转念一想家里没人可以不管不顾地叫出声，不由得更加兴奋了起来。

“啊，亚君，好舒服。”

听着千石直白的称赞，亚久津本来就发红的脸颊越发的热。他继续用舌尖拨弄着，吸允着，来回刺激着千石的胸口，手渐渐滑过千石的腰侧，手指勾住千石的睡裤边缘。

千石迎合着他的动作微微抬起腰，让亚久津顺利地褪下他的睡裤，亚久津干脆把内裤也一起扒掉了。千石已经勃起的阴茎弹了出来，顶在亚久津的腹肌上。亚久津抬起身，也脱掉了自己剩余的衣物，再次吻住千石。

两人的阴茎贴在一起，若是平时早就忍不住用手开始为对方释放了，今天则努力忍住了速战速决的欲望，尽可能地延长初次的过程。

感觉到差不多该进入正题了，亚久津坐在了床上，双手托住千石的大腿，一只手伸进千石的股缝，指尖划过那未曾触碰过的地方，轻缓地打着圈。

括约肌被按摩的感觉有些奇怪，千石大腿和臀部的皮肤由于紧张而起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。察觉到千石的反应，亚久津的另一只手轻轻来回抚摸着千石的大腿，手指的动作却没有停下。

等到千石完全放松了过后，亚久津拿起千石藏好的润滑剂，塑封已经被打开过，看上去被使用过一两次。

“哼，原来自己一个人也试过嘛。”亚久津扬起眉毛，挤了一坨在手上，冰凉冰凉的。

千石心想果然瞒不过这家伙的洞察力，抬起腿用脚后跟捶了捶亚久津的后背。

“亚君也会想知道到底是什么感觉吧，比起这个……快点。”

等到手指把润滑液的温度搓热后，亚久津的指尖再次回到了千石的括约肌上，这次直接尝试用中指缓缓地探入进去。

“怎么，就这么想被我插吗。”

一根手指的进入十分顺利，也许是润滑剂充足的缘故，千石温热的肠壁虽然紧紧地吸住了亚久津的手指，却也没造成任何阻碍。亚久津的中指开始在里面打着转，努力在脑海里回忆出曾经见过的男性前列腺位置示意图。

“嗯，想。想知道亚君在我身体里是什么感觉……呃啊！”

千石的大腿突然夹紧了亚久津，肠道猛地收缩了一下。从后腰部升起一阵从未有过的刺激，这就是传说中的前列腺快感吗，千石朦朦胧胧地想着。另一方面亚久津也有些惊讶居然这么顺利，连忙继续戳弄着刚才的地方，而千石的呻吟声证实了他的猜想。

“啊……好棒……”

亚久津咬咬牙，从专注于刺激千石的前列腺转为尽快松弛千石的括约肌。可恶，他也忍不住了。

那也得忍。

亚久津脸上全是紧张的汗水，他又挤了一大坨润滑剂，这次直接尝试用三根手指。果然进入到第一指节的时候就紧得有些困难了，他耐着性子慢慢地让三根手指完全进入，转动着手腕，按摩着直肠肌肉，最有力的中指和无名指反复刮擦着敏感的地方。

千石大口喘着气，胸膛上下来回起伏着，一直被忽视的阴茎仍直挺挺地贴在小腹上，还流了几滴透明的液体。他颤抖着抓过安全套递给亚久津。

“可……可以了，亚久津，你还硬着吗？用不用我帮你。”

亚久津看着身下全身发红的千石，摇摇头，他当然还硬着，时刻准备着进入那吸吮着自己手指的地方。他接过安全套，粗暴地撕开铝箔包装，捏着前面的凸起套了两三次才套好。

终于要通过最后的关卡，被情欲支配的少年们头脑都有些发懵。亚久津突然想到是不是让千石背过身去会轻松一些，于是掀了掀千石的屁股，可千石用双腿揽住了亚久津的腰，示意他就用面对面的体位来。

“不，我想看着你。放心吧，我的身体没问题。”

“……好。”

亚久津的喉结上下滚动了一下，将瓶子里所有的润滑剂全都涂在了自己的阴茎上，一手撑着上身，另一只手捏着安全套的根部，插了进去。

“……呃……”

“啊哈……”

两人同时发出了舒爽的呻吟。亚久津人生第一次享受到被紧致的粘膜所包围的快感，霎时间所有感官全部集中在下身。千石则是终于实现了长时间幻想的渴望，尽管直肠被插入还是令他觉得十分奇怪，足够的润滑剂避免了损伤的痛感。

就 这么一动不动地埋在千石的体内，亚久津花了很长时间才回过气来，大概是每个处男的第一次都有早泄的担忧，亚久津也不例外，更何况千石的里面又热又紧，还不 停收缩着挤压着，可凭借着十年一见的完美身躯和体格，银发的少年渐渐找回了控制权。他俯下身，额头抵着千石的，感受着自己的恋人同样急促的喘息。

“疼吗？”

“没关系，动吧。”

千石像是要证明自己没有说谎一样，故意夹紧了一下，看着亚久津尴尬的眼神，勾起了嘴角。

亚久津深吸了口气，开始挺动腰部，手还不忘着抓住千石的阴茎，随着进入的节奏上下套弄。之前用手找到的前列腺位置应该就是这儿？

“啊哈……亚久津……好……好舒服。”

嗯没错，亚久津亲了口千石的嘴角，逐渐加快了速度。

“我也是……千石。”

千 石整个人牢牢抱住亚久津，肌肤相亲的快感像火舌一样舔舐着满是汗水的身体。亚久津的阴茎又热又烫，顶得千石全身止不住地发颤，呻吟声都是抖的，唾液从大张 的嘴角流出来，他也毫不在意。亚久津的银发有几缕垂散在额前，扫着千石的睫毛。他无法自控地反复进入千石紧致的肠道，毫无保留。

“亚久津……仁……阿仁……啊哈……喜欢……好喜欢。”

扭动着腰部，千石更加用力地搂住亚久津，不管不顾地往亚久津的手里蹭。

跳 动的心脏在胸口里撞得生疼，剧烈的快感麻醉了大脑，早已无力思考，只有感官传递的信号。眼睛里是对方情动的脸庞，耳朵里是对方淫靡的叫喊，嗅到的是对方蒸 腾的汗水，尝到的是对方柔软的唇舌。纯粹的性欲和青涩的爱恋在此刻互相碰撞出一簇簇明亮灼人的焰火，通过结合的部位传递到每一寸身体。

“啊……千石，我……差不多……”

紧绷的肌肉已经接近极限，亚久津在朦胧间注视着千石透出碧绿光芒的双眼，千石也回望着他，两人都已无力解读这目光中包含的情感与执着，只是加倍努力取悦着对方，享受着对方给自己带来的无尽快乐。

“阿仁……太爽了……阿仁……我，我也——”

亚久津疯狂地戳刺着千石，握着千石的手上下套弄的速度和力道简直要撸掉一层皮，千石被这双重地狱快感前后夹击，脚趾蜷缩，大腿死死夹着亚久津的腰，生理泪水哗啦啦地从脸颊流进鬓角嘴里胡乱高声叫喊呻吟着，直肠收缩到极限，牢牢箍住亚久津的阴茎。

“呃…………啊……啊哈……清纯——”

“————嗯啊啊啊啊啊！”

亚久津低沉的声线喊出了千石的名字，整个人压住千石，射在了他滚烫的体内，大口大口喘着粗气，手掌用力攥住千石正在射精的阴茎。千石失神地发出了淫荡的高喊，紧绷的腹肌上全是他自己的精液，持续喷射的液体有些还射到了他和亚久津的下巴上。

 

* * *

 

 

剧烈的高潮夺走了他们全部的精力，亚久津勉强用最后的力量把安全套抽出来甩在地上，接着躺倒在千石身旁。一时间只听得见粗重的呼吸声。

过了不知道多久，千石转过头，发现亚久津在盯着他。

“我以为会很疼，这么爽是出乎意料，真Lucky~”

“……是因为我技术好。”

千石嘿嘿地笑了起来，尽管着笑声仍十分虚弱。

“好想赶快让你也试试，我其实是打算上亚君的啊。”

“等你能硬的起来再说吧。”

“不要忘了我们是十五岁的青少年，不应期这种东西对于我们来说还不存在。”

亚久津笑了一声，没有说话，翻身拿起床头柜上的烟点了一根。千石见此情景，伸手拍拍亚久津的胸口，做要烟状。

“传说中的事后烟，我也要。”

朝天花板吐出一口烟雾，亚久津抽出唇间的烟，塞进千石的嘴里。

“果然还是好喜欢阿仁。”千石学亚久津吐出一口烟，摸摸肚皮满足地说道。

“嗯。”

“就只有‘嗯’吗，拔屌无情，不过就算这样还是喜欢阿仁。”

“……我也喜欢你。”亚久津接过烟，在啤酒罐里抖了抖烟灰。

“你喜欢谁？”

“你啊混蛋。”

“刚才明明说过的，不要以为我没听见。”

“……啧”

 

“…………”

 

“……我喜欢你，清纯。”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. 一场飞来横祸 & 一方卧病在床

“哼，算了，媒体那边我已经打过招呼暂时压下去，你们两个好好想想以后该怎么办吧。”

 

“……我知道了。”

 

迹部看了看病床上无法出声的橘发青年，摇摇头走出了病房。

 

亚久津一言不发地坐在病床边的椅子上，眉头紧锁，双唇抿成了一条缝，脸色苍白得和千石有一拼。

二十四小时前，他们两个还和全世界所有的情侣一样在自家的床上庆祝着二月十四日。今年的天气很给面子，天上飘散的雪花给男男女女们带来了浪漫的白色情人节。亚久津和千石都收获了大包小包的巧克力，除了亲友和同事的义理巧克力之外，其中不乏崇拜者和粉丝送来的礼物。

那是一份普普通通，用粉色条纹包装纸包裹起来的手工巧克力，是千石从演出场地的工作人员手里得到的，怎么看都不像是加入了能给人带来伤害的化学物质。

这份巧克力已经成为了警方调查的证物，其中缺少的一块儿进入了千石的消化系统，亚久津眼睁睁看着自己的恋人痛苦地扼住喉咙，倒在地上失去了意识。

亚久津活了这么久第一次感到如此害怕过，从头到脚像是被泼了一大桶冰水，他已经不记得是如何打电话叫了救护车，又是如何坐在走廊里等着千石洗完胃。稍稍冷静下来的他联系了他所能想到路子最广的家伙，而迹部带来的消息更让他陷入了无尽的罪恶感中——投毒的人是自己的狂热崇拜者，那个经常私下里跟踪他们的未成年男孩不愿相信自己的偶像正和一名男性同居。警方很快便从巧克力的来源抓到了他，而这个疯狂的家伙早已准备了偷拍来的照片发给了各大媒体，一副要将自己曾经最迷恋的偶像亲手摧毁的样子。

管你是不是老弱病残，居然用如此卑鄙的手段对千石下手，亚久津发誓他一定会将对方全身的每一根骨头打断。

 

万幸的是那个疯子也不敢投入致死的毒药，千石的生命并没有受到严重的威胁，只因药物的原因伤到了喉咙。他面无血色的脸上勉强挤出了一个微笑。

 

这不是你的错，阿仁。他干裂的嘴唇无声地动了动。

 

“笨蛋，好好休息，不要乱动。”亚久津起身坐到床边，握住千石冰冷的手。可笑的是，他自己的手还在微微颤抖。

千石眨了眨眼睛，手掌收紧，安抚着愤怒的银发野兽。亚久津今天没空给他的头发做造型，额前垂下的发丝遮不住眼神里的暴戾与悲伤。

 

深夜两点，寂静的私立病房内听不到任何声响。

 

也不知沉默了多久，疲累虚弱的千石渐渐进入了昏睡，亚久津仍保持着相同的姿势，一动不动地注视着自己的恋人，过去几小时内无法冷静的纷乱思绪也逐渐有了规律。

体育界无法容许同性恋的存在，即便有法律保护的国家也无法拦住排挤与歧视。亚久津是一名职业网球运动员，他无法否认自己对网球那份纯粹的热爱，而让他燃起这份热爱并持续下去的契机正是陪伴了他十年的千石清纯，可如今这份热爱却让他的恋人遭受了苦痛。

为了继续打网球而夹起尾巴做人？这绝对不是他亚久津仁的人生信条。

没有人可以命令我，我只会按照自己的意愿而活。当不了职业选手又怎样？本大爷从来没有在意过那些破荣誉和赢来的奖金！

我想要的只有挑战全世界的强者，追寻堂堂正正的胜负，我绝对不可能牺牲那家伙。

 

谁他妈有意见，只管朝我一个人来。

 

亚久津松开手，起身走出病房，掏出手机。

 

“迹部，我决定了，你安排一下。”


	15. 一方受轻&无伤大雅的小打小闹

夜里十一时，和每个周末一样，这家开了数十年的老牌Livehouse里挤满了看演出的男男女女，随着音乐的节拍挥舞着双手，烟雾与汗水混杂出独特的狂热气息。

吧台附近的角落里站着一个高大的银发青年，这里离舞台很远，音响效果也比较差，会在这里的都是些所谓的业界资深人士和抱着双臂互相挑刺的圈内乐手们。

亚久津摸了摸皮夹克的口袋，有些遗憾地想到自己已经戒烟了，而近年来想抽的时候都从千石那里摸一根他的Lucky Strike塞进嘴里。

啧，千石。这家伙看上去挺有精神的嘛，看样子这段时间过得不错。

他站在键盘后面，演出服的衬衫一颗扣子都没系，露出的胸口闪亮亮的，是汗水还是事先涂上的亮粉？脸上还是那种轻浮到可疑的傻笑，藏在刘海里的眼睛不知道在看什么地方。酒红色的紧身裤用跨上垂下来黑色细皮带绑着，小幅度扭动的屁股远远地晃着亚久津的眼。

台上的主唱表示最后一首歌已经结束，底下的粉丝们整齐划一地大喊着安可，这都是演出的惯例，然而亚久津边上的两个一直在交头接耳的男子毫不顾忌地大声嘲笑着，内容无非就是说千石他们没有技术全靠卖肉，可还没说两三句就被边上捏着拳头的高大男子给吓跑了。

亚久津哼了声，这群渣渣，你们知道那家伙有多努力吗？不对，这好像是那些中学女生为她们的偶像辩护的言论。

亚久津就这么远远站在那儿，死死地盯着舞台上多日未见的恋人。他今天过来是专程来堵躲了他大半个月的千石。从上次的投毒风波之后，千石回老家住了一 段时间，然后就没回来过，亚久津给他打的电话他一个都没有接，往日整天缠着他的家伙像是消失了一般。亚久津当然明白他躲开自己的原因是什么。

 

 

和往常相同的鞠躬与谢辞，在粉丝们的欢呼掌声下离开了舞台。千石早就发现了角落里的亚久津，那家伙在他的眼里永远都像是自带了一圈光芒。

千石不敢朝他的方向看，生怕胸口里翻滚的情绪影响了演奏水准，而下台的时候往那个方向扫了一眼，银色的人影已经不见了。

唉，明明是自己主动躲开的，可是现在却好想你在我身边。千石悄悄叹口气，在工作人员的引导下往休息室走去。呼，今天的演出还真累啊，果然是前段时间的事情导致体力变弱了吗。

早晚会发生的吧，从我们决定在一起的那天开始。即便幸运地得到了家人和朋友的支持，可在世间大众的眼中却是我这个无耻的混蛋把优秀的你拖进了无尽的泥沼里。

我的确是个自私的混蛋，亚久津。哪怕到了这一步，我也绝不会——

沉浸在思绪中的千石突然被人从身后抓住了手臂，还没等他反应过来，便被那人拖进了自己单独的休息室里，紧接着被大力地按在了门上。

那人的身体透过皮制衣料散发着难以言说的热度，一只手臂撑在橘发的耳边，另一只手揽住了千石只穿了一件衬衫的腰，一条腿塞进了千石的大腿间，从上到下严丝合缝地贴住了千石。

然后就是一个铺天盖地般的亲吻。

千石伸手死死抱住那人的背，像是要把自己揉进对方怀里似的，被吸吮的舌头从互相摩擦的粘膜处传来一阵阵酥麻的快感，两条腿都快站不住了。

纠缠之间，不知道是谁无意碰到了电灯开关，突如其来的光亮惊到了亲热的年轻人，他们停下了动作，胸口起伏着，眼睛都泛着些生理性的水汽。

 

“……亚久津。”

 

“你这混蛋胆儿肥了啊？居然学会不接我电话了啊？还敢不打招呼一个人跑出来浪了啊？混蛋！”

 

一长串埋怨从寡言少语惜字如金的亚久津嘴里飚了出来，被吻的发晕的千石脑袋更转不过来了。说完话的亚久津也有些脸红，咬咬嘴唇啧了一声，伸手扒开千石没系扣的衬衫，暴露在灯光下的胸口果然骚包地撒了亮粉，两颗乳头惹眼地立在那儿，亚久津伸手微微用力地捏了一把泄恨。

“啊好疼！亚君真是的，我还不是以为……”

“以为什么？”

亚久津的手顺着千石的胸口摸到腹肌，三两下解开了碍眼的皮带，连内裤一起扯下了裤子。

“以为我可以离开你——哎呀！”

千石被翻了个面，五官挤在冰冷的门板上，屁股被亚久津拍了一下，火辣辣地痛。

“可恶，当初是谁成天粘在我屁股后边，现在还敢不要我了？”

亚久津看了看自己留下的手印，手掌覆在上边，轻柔又色情地抚摸着。

千石不受控制地抖了抖，前面开始边硬的器官被门板压迫得难受。他往后扭动着腰，希望能得到些缓解。

亚久津也不想浪费时间在无谓地小打小闹上，他拉下裤链，将千石翻了回来，托起他的双腿，用自己的重量把身高较矮的橘发混蛋凌空压在门上，单手抱住千石的腰，另一只手的手指挤进了千石的穴口内。

千石两条大腿紧紧夹住亚久津的腰侧，手臂揽着亚久津的脖子，攀附在亚久津身上。体内的手指急躁地刺激着他的前列腺，他也努力地在放松，可没有润滑的扩张终究会困难许多。

亚久津突然像是想到了什么，示意千石让他帮自己把外套口袋的东西拿出来，现在正腾不开手。

“呀，亚君居然也随身携带这些玩意儿了，可是没有套子哦？”

千石撕开袋装润滑剂的一角，挤在亚久津的手上，随手将包装甩在一旁。

“老子今天专程来射满你的屁股，给你烙个印，看你还想不想跑。”

就这么一句亚久津咬着牙在耳边吼出来的话，听在千石耳朵里比半个小时的前戏还管用，全身都过了电，前边霎时硬得朝天，流出的透明液体顺着阴囊流到了股缝，和润滑液搅在一起。

亚久津抽出手，抓住千石的臀瓣，一口气插了进去，没留任何喘息的空档便开始了快速有力的撞击。

千石被顶在门板上，全身的重量都集中在压在结合之处，更是次次都擦过最敏感的地方。他已经不知道该做什么，全凭本能死死抱住亚久津。

两人都承受不住这过于强烈的快感，早已顾不得何时何地身处何方，毫无禁忌地喘息着，呻吟着，幸好外面震耳的音乐盖住了小房间里发生的一切。

“啊哈……亚君，我实在是太喜欢你了，喜欢到就连下地狱都想带你一起……怎么办啊亚君。”

“笨蛋，天国也好，地狱也罢，你跑哪儿我都能把你这橘子头揪出来。”

没有别的选择了不是吗？这么些年来经历过的每一天都是互相给对方绑上的厚重锁链，一条又一条，直到无法动弹。

最后的一下冲刺，撞得铁门合页的边缘十分不妙地开始松动。千石全身颤抖，疯狂吸吮着亚久津发热的唇瓣和舌头，肠道死死绞着亚久津，像是要把那滚烫的液体榨得一滴不剩。他自己的精液划出一道弧线，喷在涂了亮粉的胸口和紧绷的腹肌上。

 

 

千石整个人湿漉漉的，面色红润喘着粗气靠在门上。双脚是着了地，可力气还没恢复，努力了半天连裤子都提不上。亚久津活动了一下受力的手臂，整理好自己的裤子，看着千石挣扎的模样不禁轻笑出声，蹲下帮他用那件甩到一边的衬衫擦了擦，反正也是演出服，然后帮他提上了裤子。

“夹紧点儿，回家要是漏出来一滴我都饶不了你。”

亚久津心情很好地拍了拍千石的屁股，从化妆镜前搁着的烟盒里抽出一根。

千石换上了自己的私服，也拿了一根，凑到亚久津边上，玩起了烟对烟的借火之吻。这样做其实很麻烦，烟总是会熏到眼睛，还得点半天才能着，但是调情嘛，谁在乎呢。

 

“呼，今天亚君的幸运颜色是绿色哦。”千石指了指烟盒的绿色圆圈，冲着亚久津笑了起来。

 

亚久津只是看着那对碧绿的眼睛，低头吻住了千石。


	16. 在屋顶上看星星&谈论关于孩子的话题&谈论关于宠物的话题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直觉得亚久津这个酷炫Boy是那种会在20岁之前就和地方上京的女孩子结婚生孩子的类型，正好和看上去就整日流连在花丛中每天和不同的女人玩耍的千石形成鲜明对比。当然这只是我个人的看法，OOC的锅我背。

“啊，果然屋顶的风才舒服呀，真是的今年热得也够早，才四月份，诶亚久津你看今天还是满月呢！”

“别又说一遍什么月色很美的话，我都快听吐了。”

“这次不是亚久津说的吗，嘿嘿嘿。”

“切，老实点别乱动，小心掉下去。”

千石嬉笑着一屁股坐在了屋脊，往亚久津的边上拱了拱，揽住了他的手臂。亚久津也没拍开他，想必也是不想让千石真的摔死在自家院子里。

千石家处在一片安静的住宅区，周围几乎都是相同构造的二层木质建筑，位于顶层的晒衣阳台可以轻易爬到屋檐上，安全性有些不足，却也方便了这两个趁着深夜出来吹风谈情的青少年。

“虽然是满月，居然也能看到不少星星呢，Lucky~”

“能看到的至少已经是二等星。”

“听说六角的佐伯能肉眼看见八等星哦，我也是以视力见长，却比不过人家，唉。”

“你那是动体视力吧，看星星要什么动体视力。”

“说的也是，不过难得和亚久津做这么浪漫的事情啊，好开心。”

“……你对浪漫的定义是小学女生吗。”

“写情书、送玫瑰花、手牵手逛街、一起拍大头贴什么的我们交往到现在一个都没做过，哦上次你过生日我送了你一首歌，你还嫌我唱的吵。”

“哼，除了这些之外的事情不是做了不少？”

“普通的中学情侣，哦不高中情侣都会做这些的吧，说起来我们也高中了，时间还真是快啊，去年这个时候我们还一起在都大会的会场上并肩奋战呢。”

“是你在场边看着我打球。”

“当时你还不承认你喜欢网球，我可费了老大的力气把你拉回来呀，亚君真是傲娇。”

亚久津刚想反驳，却看见千石的笑容消失了。他皱起眉头，嘴角耷拉了下来，黑夜中碧绿的眼睛泛起了波纹，像是有什么憋着的话想说不敢说。亚久津抿了抿嘴，没出声，等待他继续说下去。

“……嗯，我一直觉得，亚久津应该是那种中学毕业后就迅速就职，就职两三年找个温柔可靠的女孩子迅速结婚，婚后迅速生孩子，从此当个三好爸爸的那种人，对不对？”

“是吗。”

“是啊，亚久津，我知道的，你和我不一样。”

亚久津不明白千石为什么要突然跑到这个话题上，不由认真地观察起千石的表情。

“你想说的就是这些吗。”

“亚久津……”

千石露出了一个苦笑，夜晚的微风吹拂着他的前发，发梢扫过睫毛，昏暗的光线下，难以看透他的眼神。

“有时候觉得只要能和亚久津在一起就好了，如果以后你去结婚，我也去找几个女孩子玩，当然不一定会结婚，就算要的话也会比你晚很多吧。你有了你的家 庭，偶尔和我见一面，虽然成了坏男人，但只要我们还在一起，这些都不重要。可有时候还觉得这样不够啊亚久津，我……我想了很久，我做不到……”

千石顿了顿，用手拨了拨挡住眼睛的发丝。

“我做不到把你让给别人，哪怕只有一部分。”

断断续续说完话的千石低下了头，心中开始后悔自己一时脑热就将内心的想法说了出来。明明可以闭口不谈，就这样继续交往下去，自然地等到分手的那一天。然而橘发少年的内心却很清楚自己对亚久津的独占欲。

这时一直默默倾听着的亚久津将实现从千石身上移开，盯着头顶的天空说道。

“其实你说的对，千石。”

我说的……对吗？亚君，你还是那么不留情面呢。千石咬着嘴唇，看着亚久津月光下的侧颜。

“我的确曾经想过普通地就职，普通地结婚生子。但那是遇见你之前的事情。”

“诶？”

“遇见了你以后，我才打起了网球，和你交往，成为了职业选手。也许在遇见你之前，我会成为一个像你说的那样的男人，而你这家伙突然插进我的人生里，还死活撵都撵不走。”

亚久津猛地转过头，略带怒气地瞪着千石。

“混蛋，你知不知道你把我的人生搅得乱七八糟，所以这责任到底该谁来负？你难道一点儿意识都没有吗，千石？”

“但是我……”

“但是你个头！从你这混蛋缠上我的那一天起，本大爷已经做好了以后的觉悟，你这混蛋怎么倒开始唧唧歪歪了？”

说到兴头上的亚久津激动地踢掉了一脚屋顶，可怜的板子被踩出了一道裂缝。

千石管不得自家的屋顶有没有漏雨的风险，侧身抱住亚久津的后背，把头埋在他的胸口，大声笑了起来。

“……喂喂，你这家伙情绪转变也太快了。”

亚久津无奈地听着从胸口传来的声声震动，身上的人看样子一时半会儿不打算松手，只得顺势拍了拍千石的背，示意他注意音量。

“哈哈哈哈哈，好开心，真的好开心，亚君真是太棒了！亚久津最高！喜欢喜欢最喜欢！”

“差不多行了，再这样我揍你。”

千石抬起头，脸颊红扑扑的，在亚久津脸上嘬了一口。

“不知道以后会怎么样呢？亚君一定会是横扫大满贯的顶级选手，我也要努力成为独当一面的音乐人，然后我们一起租一个豪华的高层公寓好不好？哈哈出门 约会还得小心周刊杂志偷拍。虽然孩子是没办法了，要不也学国外那些人一样养点儿宠物？亚君是猫派的对吧，我是狗派的，正好一样一只~”

亚久津看着再次恢复活力的千石滔滔不绝地描绘着今后的景象，不给面子地泼了盆冷水。

“你要是歌词里能少提几句什么幸运什么Lucky的，说不定还有人愿意听。“

千石伸手环住亚久津的脖子，凑了过去。

“因为这辈子能遇见亚君的我超级Lucky。”

千石注视着亚久津的眼睛，认真地说道。

 

 

 

 

——我也是。

 

亚久津在心里默默地想到。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.相拥入眠  
> 2.一同外出购物  
> 3.半夜一起看恐怖电影  
> 4.起床气  
> 5.做饭  
> 6.大扫除  
> 7.浏览过去的相片  
> 8.吐槽对方的生活习惯  
> 9.相隔两地的电话  
> 10.早安吻  
> 11.替对方挑衣服  
> 12.讨论关于宠物的话题  
> 13.一方卧病在床  
> 14.午睡  
> 15.帮对方吹头发  
> 16.出浴后的怦然心跳  
> 17.庆祝某个纪念日  
> 18.接对方回家  
> 19.离家出走  
> 20.一个惊喜  
> 21.屋顶上看星星  
> 22.一场飞来横祸  
> 23.讨论关于孩子的话题  
> 24.因恶劣天气被困在家里  
> 25.喝醉  
> 26.无伤大雅的小打小闹  
> 27.穿错衣服  
> 28.一方受轻  
> 29.意外的求婚  
> 30.滚床单


End file.
